Marie
by impossibledreams2007
Summary: Chapter 12 is up! Yay for summer! HoND fanfic. Quasimodo finaly meets the girl of his dreams, the daughter of a Duke. But Frollo's younger brother, Jean, the new minister of Justice also has his eye on her.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N This story is a post HoND story and is set a few months after the  
movie. A couple of scenes are used and similar to the scenes in the sequel but with my own interpretation from it. I am also many song lyrics from various musicals and some Disney movies and they are in the story as if the characters were actually singing them. In another words…it's a musical. I do not own any characters from Disney's or Victor Hugo's The Hunchback of Notre Dame, except for Marie and her family. Updated 5/26/05.**

* * *

It was the most beautiful Easter that Paris hasn't seen in a long time. The trees were full of colors as the cherry blossoms bloomed and the sky was blue and clear. The smell of lilacs and fresh baked bread filled theair in the streets. The bells began to chime as the Sunday Mass finished its Easter service. The townspeople were filing out of the church and looked up to notice the choir of bells being rung in the bell tower. The bell ringer, Quasimodo, rang the bells with joy and delight, for it was his first Easter in freedom. About 3 months ago, he was forced to stay inside the bell tower by his master Frollo, the former Minister of Justice. But ever since Frollo died, Quasimodo always went into the city whenever he got  
the chance.

After ringing his favorite bell, Big Marie, Quasimodo hopped down on the floor and walked over the ledge. He watched as the people were leaving the cathedral. Earlier that morning he was able to go to church on Easter for the first time. Of course, he started going to church when Frollo died, but Quasimodo always wanted to go to church on Easter, but Frollo wouldn't allow it. Quasimodo smiled as he looked down on his fellow men. He felt accepted among the people of Paris and everyone adored him ever since he saved the city from the evil tyrant Frollo.

The children loved to play with Quasimodo whenever he went outside and he had many friends. The Gypsies have also accepted him into their society, since he is of Gypsy blood and because he saved them all as well. People would still often stare and snicker sometimes but Quasimodo didn't care too much, he was happy for the first time in his life.

After watching the people leave, Quasimodo decided to polish the bells. His gargoyle  
friends hop over to him.

"Hi ya Quasi!" cried Hugo.

"Hello dear friends! Happy Easter!" said Quasi.

"And a very happy Easter to you dear boy. You rang those bells with great  
spirit today!" said Victor.

"You really think so? I hope I didn't overdo it." said Quasi.

"You can never do too much Quasi." Said Laverne. "Get away from you little rodent with  
wings!" cried Laverne while waving a pigeon away from her face.

"Ha ha ha! There's no use trying Laverne, they are never going to leave you!" said Quasimodo while laughing.

"So Quasi whatcha gonna do today? Party?" said Hugo while putting his arm  
on Quasimodo's shoulder.

"Actually, Phoebus has invited me to have Easter dinner with him and Esmeralda tonight. They told me in church this morning they have happy news to tell me." said Quasimodo as he was putting up the polish.

"I wonder what it could be?" asked Victor.

"I'm not exactly sure." said Quasimodo.

That night, Quasimodo walked over to Phoebus' house, which was not  
too far from Notre Dame. He knocked on the door and there stood the beautiful Esmeralda.

"Oh Quasi, I'm so glad you came!" she cried. She gave her best friend a hug and Quasi still shuddered whenever she touched him. Even though he couldn't love her, he still had some feelings for her that would never seem to go away.

He smiled and hugged her back. "It's always good to see you Esmeralda!" said Quasi.

"Ooh come on in, Phoebus is just now putting dinner on the table." said Esmeralda.

They walked into the living room and Quasi saw the huge feast Phoebus made. He never had a huge feast liked this before in his life. There were soufflés, mince pies, bread, soup, fruit, and all kinds of stuff. Quasimodo's mouth watered while looking at it. Phoebus came out of the kitchen, carrying a fresh baked lamb.

"Happy Easter Quasi!" said Phoebus as he put the lamb on the table.

"Happy Easter Phoebus!" said Quasi. The two men embraced and patted each other on the back. They have grown to be very good friends in the past few months.

"How was your day?" asked Phoebus.

"Oh just wonderful! It was such a beautiful day today!" said Quasi.

"I know! Did you enjoy church?" asked Phoebus.

"I did, it was so nice!"

"Hey guys, I hate to interrupt, but I am starving to death! If you don't mind, can we start?" Esmeralda said as all three of them began to laugh. They all sat down and said the blessing and Phoebus carved the lamb.

"Hey Quasi, have you ever had lamb?" asked Phoebus.

"Actually I haven't! Frollo would bring some with him whenever he saw me, but never offered it to me." Said Quasi as Phoebus put the meat on his plate.

"Hmm..why am I not surprised?" asked Esmeralda sarcastically.

"Hah! Well you are in for a treat! Considering I made it after all!" said Phoebus. Esmeralda rolled her eyes and made a funny face, which made Quasimodo laugh. Even though she loved Phoebus, she could never get over how cocky Phoebus was.

They sat at the table over an hour, eating heartily and exchanging good jokes and talked about their day. Quasimodo felt so happy to be with his two best friends. After finishing dessert, he spoke, "So what was it that  
you two wanted to tell me?"

Esmeralda and Phoebus smiled and looked at each other and then at Quasimodo.

"Well Quasi, we have very good news!" said Esmeralda while taking Phoebus'  
hand.

"What is it?" asked Quasi while smiling.

"Last night, Esmeralda accepted my proposal in marriage!" said Phoebus.

"That's right! We're going to get married!" said Esmeralda.

A little hurt inside, Quasimodo hid his pain with a smile. "Oh I'm so happy for both of you! You two are going to be so happy together!" he said.

"We appreciate that Quasi, in fact, we would love for you to be a part of the ceremony." said Esmeralda.

"How so?" asked Quasi.

"Would you like to be my best man?" asked Phoebus.

"It would be an honor!" said Quasi as he shook Phoebus' hand across the table.

"So when will be the joyous occasion?" asked Quasimodo

"We were thinking about October." Said Esmeralda. "We would also like to have it at Notre Dame for a small, private ceremony."

"I'm sure I can ask the archdeacon about it." Said Quasi.

"Oh Quasi would you?" asked Esmeralda. She ran over to hug him.

"I can't tell you much how much this means to me, you are truly my best friend." She said as they embraced.

"It's my pleasure after what you two have done for me." Said Quasimodo as  
he pulled back.

"Oh Quasimodo, you have done so much for both of us, there's no way we can repay you." Said Phoebus as he put his hand on his shoulder.

"Just being your friend is more than enough." Said Quasi as he smiled to Phoebus.

"Well I really must be going to ring the evening Mass." Said Quasimodo.

"Thank you so much for inviting me for dinner, I don't think I'll be able to eat for the next two days!" he exclaimed. They all laughed at his remark.

"Oh anytime! We'll we see you tomorrow?" asked Phoebus.

"Oh sure, please stop by!" said Quasimodo.

"We will!" said Esmeralda

"Alright then, well congratulations to both of you and have a great evening." Said Quasi while opening the door.

"Goodnight Quasi!" said Esmeralda and Phoebus.

Quasimodo walked back to the cathedral with his mind so full of thoughts.

He was really going to lose Esmeralda forever and there was really nothing he can do about it. He wanted to be happy for them, but it was difficult. He had a tear in his eye but quickly brushed it away. He climbed up the ladder to his home where he saw his gargoyle friends playing cards.

"Hey Quasi!" they all cried.

'Hey guys, what are y'all playing?" asked Quasimodo.

"We're playing poker!" said Hugo.

"Deal me in then." Said Quasi.

They sat for about half an hour playing until Quasi had to ring the bells. He was getting ready when Laverne asked,

"So what did they say?"

"Well, they are getting married." Said Quasimodo.

"Oh boy! A wedding! Food and wine? I'm there!" said Hugo.

"Yeah I'm sure it'll be nice." Quasi said while turning away to hide his sad face. But Laverne can tell something was wrong. She went over to him.

"What's the matter honey?" asked Laverne.

Quasimodo sighed, "Is it wrong to feel a little jealous?" he asked.

"You mean about Phoebus and Esmeralda?" Laverne asked.

"I know they love each other and I understand, but it still hurts." Quasimodo said.

"I know darling, it's hard. But you have got to move on." Said Laverne.

"You're right Laverne, I just wish..." he started to say but hesitated.

"You wish what?" asked Laverne.

"I wish...that...someone could love me." He finally said.

"Awww, darling, I know that there is some girl out there just waiting for you. Everyone has a soulmate." Laverne said while touching his face.

"I highly doubt it." he said as he pulled back.

"I'm serious Quasi! You're more than what you seem. You've got so many amazing qualities about you that women would be crazy not to fall for. Don't ever be afraid to use them. You just have to follow your heart." The old gargoyle said and hopped away..

Quasimodo rolled his eyes and then climbed up to the bells. His talk with Laverne made him feel somewhat better but he faced reality and thought to himself that it would be impossible to find a girl that would actually love him. He looked down at his beloved city and then looked to heavens and spoke softly to God.

"Lord, I don't ask for much but all I ask is for…well a miracle. If there is a soul mate out there for me, by all means don't hesitate for me to meet her. I really want someone to care for and love. That's all I ask for."

He then turned and went to ring the bells for the evening mass.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay chapter two! I hope you guys will like this story. HoND is my fav Disney movie of all time! In this chapter, you will meet Marie and her overbearing family. As well (dun dun DUN!) Frollo's brother Jean appears! I'm using the song "Home" from theBroadway musical Beauty and The Beast in this chapter. Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Quasimodo was cleaning the vespers inside the bell tower. It was a few days after Easter and Quasimodo was going into town that day until Esmeralda, followed by Djali, climbed up to Quasi's home.

"Quasi?" she called.

"Oh hi Esmeralda, what brings you here." He asked.

"Well I just saw Phoebus and you are not going to like what you are about to hear." She said

"What is it?" asked Quasimodo.

"Phoebus heard over at the Palace of Justice that the new Minister of Justice has arrived."

"Oh, well that's nice..." said Quasi

"That's the thing Quasi, it's not nice." She said

"Why?"

"Because he's...Frollo's brother." She hesitated to say.

Quasimodo stood there in shock and put his hand on his cheek.

"Have you met him before?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact yes." He replied. "I met him when I was a little boy, probably when I was 8 years old. He was like in his 20's I think. He stayed with Frollo for about a month."

"Do you remember what he was like?" she asked.

"He was just as cold and dark as Frollo." He said. He would tease and curse at me whenever Frollo turned around and even when he was there he wouldn't do it as much but it was still...awful!" he said and turned around to look at his town carvings.

Esmeralda put her hands on his shoulders and gently rubbed it.

"I just don't understand why they would ask him to come after what his brother did." He said.

"I don't know either Quasi, I pray that he doesn't hurt you or my people as well." She said.

"What if he seeks revenge on me?" he suddenly realized as he turned to face her.

"But you didn't kill him Quasi!" she said

"I know, but I'm sure he thinks I did it." He said as lowered his head. Esmeralda lifted his chin with her hand. "I won't let him convict you my dear friend. He has no proof whatsoever." She said with a smile.

"Have you seen him yet?" Quasimodo asked.

"No not yet, Phoebus just told me and I came here after I saw him." She said.

"I'm so worried." Quasimodo said.

"He can't take your freedom away Quasi, you'll be safe here." She said and kissed his cheek. He blushed and took her hand. Esmeralda realized that she needed to take his mind off of this quickly.

"Come with me to the market, I need to pick up a few things." she said as she took his hands and headed downstairs..

Quasimodo and Esmeralda took each other's hand and hurried into town. While Esmeralda and Quasimodo were in the marketplace, Phoebus rode by on his horse.

"Hey Quasi, did Esmeralda tell you?" asked Phoebus.

"I'm afraid she did. I just don't understand this at all!" Quasimodo replied.

"I don't either Quasi but I have a bad feeling about it." Said Phoebus.

"Have you seen him yet?" asked Esmeralda.

"Yes and you'll see him come by soon." Said Phoebus.

"Really how do you know?" asked Quasimodo.

"The Duke and Duchess and their daughter are arriving in Paris today and he's escorting them to their chateau in town.  
The sounds of trumpets were blowing near by and out from the corner of the street came a glimpse of white horses and a carriage.

"That must be them." Said Esmeralda.

"I can't let him see me." cried Quasimodo as he hid amongst the crowd who was watching the arrival.  
"Esmeralda stay by him, I have to stand here." Phoebus said. Shenodded and went to stay by Quasimodo. As the horses drew closer, Quasi was able to recognize which one Frollo's brother was. He remembered his name was Jean. He had the same nose and dark eyes as Frollo and had brown hair. He had a hard, cold look on his face, the same one Frollo always had. He looked straight foreword as he was near Quasimodo, he didn't look into the crowd at all. Quasimodo ducked as low as he could but was still able to see him. He noticed how Jean's eyes were twitching, almost as if he could see Quasimodo from the corner of his eye. Quasimodo quickly buried his face so he wouldn't be seen. He waited until Esmeralda told him it was okay to come up. But Quasi's heart was beating really fast and for the first time in 3 months, he was in fear.

* * *

"Well this place is just beautiful!" cried the Duchess. She and her husband looked around at their new home. The Duchess had light grey hair and wore a red dress with gold trim. The Duke was fat and had a long  
moustache and had brown hair with grey streaks.

"Isn't it Uberta? I thought you would adore it!" said the Duke as they entered the house.

"What do you think Marie?" the Duke asked. Marie looked around to look at her new home. Marie was a beautiful woman, she had long brown hair and big brown eyes. She had rosy cheeks and pink lips and her skin was white and porcelain like. She wore a long blue dress with dark blue trimmings.

"It is lovely. I like it much better than our home in Normandy. And it's nicer than the one in Lorraine. And our home before that. And before that. Yep...they are all alike" She replied sarcastically. She hated moving around.

"I agree my dear!" cried the Duchess. "It hink that this is indeed the best out of all our homes!"

Jean entered the house and walked over to the Duke.

"I hope everything is alright?" Jean asked.

"Oh everything is fine Minister Frollo!" cried the Duke, "It's just superb!"

"I'm glad you think so, if there is anything I can do for you let me know." Jean said.

"You have been truly great to us so far, escorting us from Normandy and all." The Duchess said.

"It's my pleasure since you were the one who requested for me to be the Minister of Justice." Said Jean.

"Oh no trouble at all, we know you're brother would have wanted it. Such a tragedy how he died whenhe fell to his death.I couldn't believe it after you told me" Said the Duke

"Yes, such a pity. It wasn't his fault though. Someone led him down the wrong path." Said Jean in a cold-hearted tone."Is everything alright for you Lady Marie?" he asked while walking over to her.

"I'm fine Monsieur thank you." Said Marie as she stared blankly at him.

"Very good, I'd like to call on you sometime, if you don't mind." Said Jean as he took her chin in his hand.

"I..uh..." she stammered as she was trying to decline.

"It would be an honor, wouldn't it Marie?" the Duke said.

"Yes, I'd love for you to call on me." Said Marie with a fake grin.

"Excellent!" said Jean. "If there's anything you all need, let me know."

He said as we was leaving out the door. As soon as he closed the door, Marie let out a sigh and rolled her eyes.

"You have to grow to like him my pet." Said the Duke. "He could make a good husband for you."

"Papa, I tried to at least talk to him on the trip, but he's so cold and arrogant and very...serious." said Marie. "We have nothing in common and he's soooo much older than me!"

"Darling, we're just looking out for you. We want someone to take good care of you, and not just anyone may I mind you! Someone of nobility and honor, such as Minister Jean!" said the Duchess.

"But Mama, I want to fall in love on my own! Not just be betrothed to anyone, I don't like it!" said Marie.

"Well if you find someone better than him, you can marry him." Said the Duke. "But until then, he's our pick."

Marie sighed and decided to change the subject. "Well can I at least go out into Paris tommorow?"

"By yourself?" said the Duchess.

"I am 18 years old Mama, I'll be alright."

"Absolutely not, people can do terrible things to you out there, it's out of the question!" said the Duke.

"But Papa I.."

"No BUTS, this discussion is over!" the Duke cried. Marie stormed off to her room. She slammed the door and sobbed softly. She thentook some notice of her new room which seemed like her new prison cell.She felt like she had no freedom at all. She longed to do stuff by herself and explore and meet new people. She felt like she was trapped. She felt like this new home was going to be like all her other homes. She sat on her bed, and looked out the window, wishing for her childhood days to come back where she had more freedom.

Marie soflty sang...

Is this home?  
Is this where I should learn to be happy?

Never dreamed that a home could be dark and cold.  
I was told every day in my childhood  
even when we grow old...  
"Home will be where the heart is."  
Never where words so true.  
My heart's far, faraway...  
home is too.

Is this home?  
Is this what i must learn to believe in?  
Try to find something  
good in this tragic place.  
Just in case I should stay here forever  
held in this empty space oh, but that wont be easy.  
I know the reason why.  
My heart's far, far away...  
home's a lie.

What I'd give to return  
to the life that I new lately.  
But I know that I can't  
solve my problems going back!  
(she goes out to the balcony)

Is this home?  
Am I here for a day or forever?  
Shut away from the world until who knows when.  
Oh, but then as my life  
has been altered once  
it can change again.  
Build higher walls around me!  
Change every lock and key!  
Nothing lasts.  
Nothing holds all of me.  
My heart's far,far away  
home and free!

Marie looked all over Paris from her balcony. It was actually the most beautiful city she has ever been in, in spite of all her traveling. The bells were chiming from Notre Dame and the stars were shining so bright from above. She could see people in the street from where she was.

"I would give anything to have what they have." She said to herself.

And suddenly, an idea came to her.

She got a cloak from her closet and climbed down the wall from her balcony with vines growing underneath. She quietly went through the back garden. She looked all over the place to make sure she wasn't being watched. Marie then saw a tree that reached to the top of the wall. She climbed up the tree and almost slipped while reaching the top, but gained her balance.She got on top on the wall, and jumped down to the street below. 'Okay Marie.' She thought. 'No turning back now.'

Without looking back, she went into the streets of Paris on that dark night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, here's Chapter 3. In this chapter I'm including the song "The Sweetest Sounds" which is most memorably known in the Brandy version of Cinderella. Quasimodo and Marie will finally meet!**

* * *

Early in the morning, Marie woke up in a bed of hay next to the blacksmith's shop. She slept there all night after she left her house. The sound of the bells from the cathedral woke her up and felt the sun shining brightly on her face. She was anxious to know what was going to happen that day. Her cloak and old dress made her look like a commoner, so she was curious to know what it was like to be treated like one for once. She stood up, brushed off all the hay and went out into the street.

Everything smelled so wonderful. The air smelled like fresh, baked goods from the bakery. The streets were already busy, as people were getting their milk, meat and bread for the day. She watched many people pass by her, and to her it was nice to be not noticed for once. She came across some Gypsies, including Esmeralda, who were dancing on the side of the street. She watched as Esmeralda did a lovely dance while playing her tamborine. Marie brought little money so she took coins out of her sack and put some in her hat as Djali danced around it. She patted the little goat, which made Esmeralda smile. Belle smiled back and went on her way.

Quasimodo decided he needed to go for walk into town. He was feeling pretty upset all night because of Jean Frollo's arrival. He started to climb down the cathedral, because it was quicker to do so rather than to just go down the stairs. While climbing down he stopped and to notice a pair of lovers walking on a bridge. He looked away and heaved a heavy sigh continued to climb down.

Marie watched the same pair of lovers strolling together on the bridge. She sighed and wished how she could find someone to love. She felt like her parents are forcing her to marry Jean. 'If only there was someone I could love by my own free will.' She thought to herself.

(Marie walks down the street singing this to herself, as she watches many  
lovers pass by)

Marie:  
The sweetest sounds I'll ever hear  
are still inside my head.  
The kindest words I'll ever know, are waiting to be said.  
The most entrancing sight of all, is yet for me to see.  
And the dearest love in all the world  
is waiting somewhere for me.  
Is waiting somewhere, somewhere for me

(Quasimodo, climbs down the tower singing this as he goes down to the steps  
below)

Quasimodo:  
The sweetest sounds I'll ever hear  
Are still inside my head  
The kindest words I'll ever know, are waiting to be said  
The most entrancing sight of all, is yet for me to see  
And the dearest love in all the world  
Is waiting somewhere for me  
Is waiting somewhere, somewhere for me

(Quasimodo and Marie are singing this, unaware of one another.)

Quasimodo and Marie:  
The sweetest sounds I'll ever hear  
Are still inside my head  
The kindest words I'll ever know, are waiting to be said  
The most entrancing sight of all, is yet for me to see  
And the dearest love in all the world  
Is waiting somewhere for me  
Is waiting somewhere, somewhere for me  
The most entrancing sight of all, is yet for me to see  
And the dearest love in all the world  
The most entrancing sight of all, is yet for me to see  
And the dearest love in all the world

Marie: Is waiting somewhere for me

Quasimodo: Is waiting somewhere

Both: Somewhere for me.

Marie sat on a water fountain in the middle of the street while Quasimodo was just near by. Suddenly, Marie noticed Jean Frollo coming from down the street. 'I can't let see me!' she thought and thenheaded towards the alley behind the bakery.

Quasimodo also noticed he was coming his way as well. He looked for a good place to avoid him and headed towards the back of the bakery. Marie went one way while Quasimodo went the other. They both spotted Jean Frollo coming nearer and ran as fast as they could. They both were looking back as they ran, neither of them looking ahead. Then suddenly...

BAM!

They both ran in to each other, and they were knocked to the ground. Quasimodo fell on a cart of bagels that spilled all over the place. Quasimodo sat half way and rubbed his head and noticed Marie on the ground and unconscious.

"Are you alright?" he cried as he ran over to her. She was knocked out cold.

"Oh dear, what have I done?" he said.

He picked her up and quickly headed towards the cathedral. He heard shouting from behind him, no doubt it was the baker so Quasimodo picked up his pace. Luckily, no one else saw him carrying her so he wouldn't cause any distraction. He went inside the cathedral and took her up into the bell tower. He put a wet cloth on her forehead and sat there just waiting to see if she would gain her conscience.

He took her hand and gently rubbed it. He took a moment to look at her and how beautiful she was. He had never seen a woman as beautiful as she, at least besides Esmeralda. But he even thought Marie was even more beautiful than  
Esmeralda. She simply looked like an angel.

She started to stir and made a moan. Quasimodo began speaking to her.

"Alright you right dear lady?" he asked several times.

Marie slowly opened her eyes and everything was blurry to her.

"Are you ok?" he asked again.

She just stared at the ceiling as her vision began to come back.

"Where...where am I?" she asked.

"You're safe, here in Notre Dame." He replied as he smiled.

"I am..." and suddenly she turned around and faced Quasimodo.

"Oh!" she gasped and started to get up to up. She then quickly sat down because she was dizzy.

"No please...don't be afraid." He pleaded. She turned around and realized what a fool she was.

"I'm so sorry Monsieur, please forgive my rudeness. I was just ..." she  
couldn't say.

"Afraid?(laughs) it's ok I get used to it." He said as he smiled.

"Oh, I am so sorry to hear that." She said. "I can be such a fool sometimes." She said.

"Oh not at all." He said. Marie looked around at where she was.

"What happened?" she said as she rubbed her head.

"We ran into each other in the street and you were knocked out and it was all my fault! I am so sorry!" he said.

"Oh no please, it was my fault, I should have watched where I was going."she said.

"Well neither was I." he said.

"Well I guess it's both our faults then." she said and they both started to laugh. After they laughed, there was an awkward silence.

"So, are you new here in Paris? I don't think I've seen you here before." he asked.

"Well yes, as a matter of fact I am new here." She said.

"Ahhh...well that's wonderful!" said Quasimodo.

"Yea from what I've seen so far, it's quite lovely." Marie replied.

"Oh so you haven't seen much of Paris?" he asked.

"Actually no." Marie said.

"Well I'd love to show you sometime, I've lived here all my life!" he said.

"I would like that very much." She said and smiled. She began to see that he wasn't so bad at all.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"My name is Marie! What's yours?"

"Quasimodo."

"What an interesting name." she said.

"Well your name is more beautiful out of all the names I've heard." He said.

"Well thank you" she said while giggling.

"Here you need to sit down. Would you like an apple or something?" he asked. while putting her in a chair.

"If it's no trouble?" she asked.

"Not at all! Just wait here." He said while going into his bed chamber.

Meanwhile the gargoyles were overhead and watched everything.

"Look at Quasimodo's new friend!" Victor whispered as they watched from above.

"Wow, she's very beautiful." Laverne said softly.

"Yeah, Quasimodo always brings gorgeous gals." Hugo said.

"Hugo, this is the second one." Laverne replied.

"No third, don't forget Esmeralda's little friend." Hugo replied as he dreamed about Djali.

"I hate to break it to you oh dim-witted one, but the goat is a male." Victor said.

"No she's not!" Hugo cried.

"He is too!" Victor said.

"Knock it off you two!" Laverne said as she hit both of them on the head.

Marie could hear and saw somestirring from above.

"What was that?" she asked Quasimodo as he came in.

"Oh I didn't hear anything." Quasimodo lied.

"But I could have sworn that those...no it's impossible." She said while touching her forehead. "I just could have sworn that the gargoyles were talking, but that's ridiculous. I think I really hit my head hard." Marie said.

"Of course it's not, it shows that you have a great imagination!" Quasimodo said as he handed her an apple.

"Well, I guess I never thought of it that way." Marie said and then took a bite out of her apple.

Meanwhile at Marie's home, the Duke and Duchess were searching for Marie.

"She's not in the house anywhere Henry!" the Duchess cried.

"Don't worry, I have someone sent for Minister Jean, he'll help us find her." the Duke said as he sat down.

"I hope you are right dear, I just hoped she wasn't kidnapped or anything." the Duchess said.

"Probably not, she might have ran away." The Duke said.

"Why on earth would she do something like that." Said the Duchess.

"Well we were a little hard on her Uberta, maybe we ought to give her a little more freedom. She is a young adult now." The Duke replied while touching his wife's hand.

"I suppose you're right, I just want her back here as soon as possible." she said softly.

"Don't worry, she will be." The Duke said and smiled. A knock came from the door and the Duke went over to answer. It was Jean.

"I heard about Marie and do not worry, I will search all over Paris for her and find the culprit responsible for this!" Jean cried.

"We appreciate that Jean and just look for her, but we don't think she was kidnapped, she probably ran off to explore the city." The Duke said.

"You can never be too sure around here. There are vandals and scoundrels..."  
said Jean.

"I think I know my daughter well enough to know what she is like and I assume she just ran off." The Duke firmly said.

"As you wish Monsiuer." Jean said flatly.

"Good Minister Jean. Just make sure that she gets home safe." The Duke said.

"Don't worry I will." Said Jean and then got on his horse and rode off.

Jean searched all over the streets searching for clues to figure out where she could be. He spotted a stir in the bakery and went in to see what was going on.

"Ah Minister Jean, it is good that you came by, my bagels were knocked all over the place!" he said.

"By whom?" Jean said.

"Well it was this girl and the hunchb..."

"A girl? What did she look like?"

"Well from what I could she had brown hair, was very thin, I say about 5'4?"

"Aha! That must be Marie, do you know where she went?" Jean asked.

"She went with the hunchback." The baker said.

"You mean Quasimodo?" he asked coldly.

"Yes, those two knocked all my bagels while running into each other and they went off without picking everything up and they are ruined!"

"Oh shut up you fool, I do not have time for this!" Jean said as he left the bakery.

"What am I suppose to do with all of my bagels!" the baker tried to ask.

"I don't give a damn!" he cried and rode off on his horse and headed straight for the cathedral.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys. Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! I can't wait to see how this will end up I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

As Marie chewed on her apple she looked over the city. She was able to see much more of Paris than she could at her house.

"You have such a great view from up here Quasimodo." She said as he was polishing a bell.

"Oh from right where you are is ok... for a really great view you have to go  
all the way to the top!" he said as he walked towards Marie.

"You mean like on top of the bell tower?" she asked.

"Yea, follow me!" he said and Marie stood up. But she felt a little dizzy so she was starting to lose her balance while walking.

"Oh I don't know Quasi...I feel so dizzy still." Marie said while rubbing her eyes.

"Oh here, if I may?" he asked as he picked her up into his arms. Marie smiled and blushed.

"Why thank you!" she said. He smiled as he climbed up another level where the other bells were.

"Oh before we go up to the top. I need to show you some of my friends who I think you'll like!" he said as he headed towards the bells. He pointed to the triplets.

"These ladies are Jeanne Marie, Anne Marie and Louise Marie, your name is quite famous here!" he said.

"Ahhh...triplets?" she asked.

"Yep! And this one is Big Marie!" he cried while pointing to the massive bell.

"Wow!" she whispered. "She's huge."

"Hehe, I thought you would like that." He said. Quasimodo then went up the ladder that led to the very top of the bell tower. He carried her over to the ledge and Marie's eyes grew very wide.

"Oh my God. It's beautiful up here!" she said. She felt like okay to walk so she got out of Quasimodo's arms and walked over to the ledge.

"We're up so high!" she cried while looking down.

"Yep, this is what I wake up to every morning." Quasimodo said as he hopped on the ledge. He then climbed over the ledge and hung from a gargoyle.

"Quasimodo! What are you doing?" she cried. Quasimodo laughed.

"Oh it's ok! While living here for over 20 years you find ways to entertain yourself. I can climb all over the cathedral." He said as he hopped in front of Marie.

"Really? You've got guts, there's no way I could ever do that!" she said while looking down.

"Sure you can, it just takes practice." He said as he sat down on the ledge.

"And nerve which I lack!" she said while laughing. She sat down next to Quasimodo.

They both watched as the sun started to set and noticed how everything seemed to be so peaceful and care-free. Quasimodo then spoke.

"So where are you from?" he asked.

"Normandy is where I was last but I've moved all over France as long as I can remember." Marie replied. "I really don't have a place to call home."

"Oh...well maybe Paris can be your true home. It's a wonderful place to live in." Quasimodo said.

"Perhaps." Marie replied.

"Do you have a family?" he asked.

"Well...yeah." she said.

"Um...that didn't seem like a happy reply." he said.

"It wasn't. There are times when they arewonderful but lately I really can't stand being around them I actually had to get away from them today. They are extremely overbearing!" Marie said and stood up to walk around.

"Why?" Quasimodo asked.

"They...are pushing me to marry someone I really don't want to marry." She said while looking down at her feet.

"That's so terrible! How could they do such a thing?" he asked as he got up towards her.

"I don't know!" she cried. "They are just like that I guess. They never let me do anything on my own. That's why I ran away because they wouldn't even let me go into the city by myself! They treat me like a child! Do you have any idea what it's like to not have any free will?" she asked while sitting down on the raised roof.

Quasimodo took a moment and sat down next to her.

"I think I have a pretty good idea." He said softly as he looked into her eyes. Both of them could see something in each other's eyes that read pain and torture. A strong connection came between them. Marie smiled and put her hand in his. She felt so comfortable with Quasimodo.

"I'm sorry about that, that was just anger that has been inside of me lately that I had to let out." She said.

"Believe me, it's totally fine. I know exactly how you feel." He said.

"Even though I met you just today, it seems so easy to talk to you Quasimodo." Marie said.

"You can always talk to me if you like?" he asked.

"I would like that actually. I don't have many friends." She said.

"Neither do I." he said as he looked at her. Suddenly the moment was ruined.

"Get your hands off of her hunchback!" a voice shouted from behind.

Quasimodo and Marie turned too see a man they both dreaded.

"Jean Frollo!" they both said together. They turned and looked at each other with confusion as to why they both knew his name.

"You are under arrest for kidnapping her." Jean said.

"No! Jean he didn't kidnap me, I ran off and I was knocked to the ground and Quasimodo rescued me!" Marie said as she walked towards Jean. "I forbid you totake him!"

"Besides, I do have sanctuary here." Quasimodo said.

Jean raised his eyebrow and realized he couldn't win this round. "Fine" he coldly said.

"Marie, your parents are worried to death about you. Why did you run off?"

"That is really none of your business Jean!"

"Well that's fine, but I need you to come with me now before the Duke and Duchess make themselves sick with worry!" he said.

"Duke and Duchess?" Quasimodo questioned.

"As for you hunchback, I must speak with you at some point about...other matters." Jean said. Quasimodo bit his lip shut, he wanted to say something but he decided it wasn't worth it.

"Mariewe must gonow." Jean asked as he reached for her hand.

"Just meet me downstairs, I would like to say goodbye to Quasimodo." Marie said boldly.

Jean groaned and gave Quasimodo a cold look and headed towards the ladder. Quasimodo and Marie waited to speak until he was gone.

"What was he talking about the Duke and Duchess for?" Quasimodo asked.

"They are my parents. I'm so sorry about not mentioning that." Marie said.

"Whoa. You're telling me that youare the daughter of the Duke and Duchess of France?" he asked.

"I'm afraid so." she said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"You didn't ask." she said but Quasimodo looked at her like 'You know what I mean.' She then said,  
"Mainly because I wanted to know what it is really like to be not royal for one day. To actually be able to go into the street and not be noticed. Well I guess that doesn't even work out either, especially when you get knocked to the ground" she said and they both laughed.

"But I am so sorry about not telling you, I was going to eventually." Marie said.

"Oh no I understand." he said.

"So how do you know Jean Frollo?" she asked.

"Oh...well, I might have to tell you that another time. That is, if I'll ever see you again." he said.

"I would love to see you again if I can." She said while taking his hand.

"Really?" he asked.

"Mmmhmm." She replied and both of them smiled at each other.

"Well, I really must be going and face my parents. (groans) But hopefully I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you so much for everything Quasimodo." She said while shaking his hand.

"The pleasure was all mine LadyMarie." Quasimodo said.

"You can call me Marie." she said. Quasimodo smiled.

"Well...I guess this is goodbye." she said.

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you soon hopefully?" he asked.

"Yep!" she said. An awkward silence came again and they both laughed.

"Ok, bye Quasimodo." She said.

"Oh wait, I'll have to walk you down." He said, relieved he can be with her a little longer.

"Oh yes of course!" she said and they both climbed down and Quasimodo took  
her all the way down to the front doors of the cathedral.

"He must be out there waiting." he said.

"Oh joy." She said sarcastically, and they laughed.

"Well thank you again Quasimodo." She said and she gave him a hug. Quasimodo shivered in her embrace and he hugged her gently back.

"It was great "running in to you." He said as he pulled back and laughed more

"Oh Quasimodo, you are something." She said. "Take care my friend." She said and she opened the door.

Quasimodo watched as she closed the door all the way. He softly said to himself,

"Marie...what a beautiful name."

Marie rode behind Jean on his horse and Marie never uttered a single word while Jean went on about the dangers of Paris and how much trouble she could have been in. All she could think about was Quasimodo. She hadnever met anyone so kind and sweet as he. She didn't see his outside appearance when she got to know him more, but saw only how beautiful his soul was.

They arrived at Marie's house just as it started to get dark. Jean opened the door and Marie walked in and her parents charged at her.

"Oh my dear we were so worried about you!" her mother said.

"Yes, thank heavens you are safe!" the Duke cried as he embraced her.

"What were you doing?" the Duchess asked.

"I'm sorry I worried you mother but I'm not sorry about running away. I was tired of being pushed to stay in here and not go out! I just had to go out and see what Paris was like and I actually had a wonderful time!" Marie  
said.

"We understand dear, and your father and I both agree that maybe you are ready to do things by yourself now." The Duchess said with a smile. Jean was furious and walked out the door and slammed it.

"Really Mama? Papa?" she asked.

"Yes dear, we don't mind." the Duke said.

"Oh thank you so much!" Marie cried and hugged them both. "I promise I'll be really careful out there." She said.

"We hope so dear." The Duchess said.

"Now run along to bed, you must be exhausted." The Duke said and Marie ran up the stairs to bed. She danced all over the room in happiness. She put on her nightgown and suddenly, she heard bells. She ran out to the balcony  
and listened as Quasimodo rang the bells from across the city. She smiled and said, "I'll see you tomorrow my dear Quasimodo. My friend." She said and went inside and left the doors open so she could listen to the bells  
while going to sleep.

Quasimodo finished ringing the bells and climbed down to eat supper. He  
ate some fruit and watched the city as night grew darker. He was about to  
turn in until his gargoyle friends talked to him.

"Hey Quasi, who is your new friend?" Laverne asked.

"Oh her name is Marie! She is so wonderful and...and..."

"Very pretty?" Victor asked.

"Beautiful." Quasimodo replied.

"And she has a great sense of humor! My kind of gal!" Hugo said while munching on cheese.

"Yeah, she's amazing. But..." Quasimodo hesitated to say.

"What?" they all three asked.

"She's the daughter of the Duke and Duchess of France. Why on earthe would she go for someone like me?" he asked.

"Oh Quasi, there are millions of reasons why she would like you." Laverne said.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Well...she did say you were her only friend. And you should have seen how she was staring at you while you weren't looking. She just glowed every time she smiled at you." Victor said.

"Really?" Quasimodo asked.

"You bet!" Hugo said.

"Hmm. I wonder if she'll really come back to see me." Quasimodo asked himself as he went to his carved city.

"I know she will." Laverne said.

"I hope so. I think she's incredible." Quasimodo said as he started to carve a wooden block.

"What you making there Quasi?" Hugo asked.

"Oh Marie, but it'll be hard to capture her beauty." Quasimodo said. He spent an hour and a half carving and painting Marie. He painted a blue dress on her and he finally finished her as he painted her blue eyes.

"There." He whispered and he put her next to the carving of himself in front of the cathedral. He smiled and looked at the carving of Marie for a while and decided to turn in. He went into his bedroom, blew his candle out and laid down on his bed. It took him a long time to sleep, as he laid there thinking if he would ever see Marie again.

**Please review! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: Heeeey guys! Ok here's Ch.5!**

* * *

Marie woke up earlier than usual the next day. She couldn't wait to go into Paris and see Quasimodo. She quickly got dressed and put on a plum colored dress with short sleeves. She quickly put her hair in a pony-tail with a purple ribbon and ran downstairs. She ate a quick breakfast and was about to head out the door when...

"Stop! Where do you think you're going?" the Duke asked.

"But Papa, you said I was allowed to go by myself." Marie said.

"I know...but don't want to say good bye?" the Duke asked as he opened his arms.

"Oh!" Marie said with relief. She ran over to her father and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you so much Papa." Marie said.

"Your welcome dear and please stay out of trouble. I'm meeting with the king to discuss diplomatic affairs so I..."

"I understand." Marie said and patted his cheek.

"I really must be going. I'll see you this evening." She said and went out the door.

Quasimodo was finishing ringing the bells as soon as Marie came through the door.

"Quasimodo?" she asked but realized he couldn't hear her. She covered her ears because it was so loud. She climbed up the ladder and shouted his name.

"Quasimodo!" she cried twice until he finally noticed her.

"Marie!" he stoppedringing the bell. He was shocked to see her.

"Just a second!" he said and finished up with ringing some of the little bells and hopped down to see Marie.

"I didn't think you would come back!" he said.

"What?" she asked. She still couldn't hear him when the bells began to die down.

"Haha, I said I didn't think you would come back!" he said louder as he embraced her.

"Oh...Of course! My parents have allowed me to go into Paris whenever I want to now!" she said and at the point, the bells were completely silent.

"Really! That's great!" he said. "Would you like something to eat or drink?" he asked.

"Oh no thank you Quasi. But you know what I would like?" she said.

"What's that?" he asked.

"That tour of Paris you promised me!" she said.

"Oh yes of course! Just let me do a couple of things and I'll take you everywhere and meet everyone! Especially my friends Phoebus and Esmeralda, you'll love 'em!" he said.

"Great! I can't wait." she said.

"Me too! Now I'll be right back. Just make yourself at home!" he said and with that, he grabbed on a wooden plank above him and he climbed up two floors in three leaps.

"How does he do that?" she asked herself. She then walked around to look at his home. She went into the next room and saw his toy village that he carved. She was so amazed at this replica of Paris. She looked at all the town people and all the buildings. She then noticed a small handkerchief covering a small object. She was about to see what was underneath it until Quasimodo came in.

"Do you like it?" he asked. "I made mostly everything."

"Oh Quasi, I love it so much!" she said. "It's adorable! I love all the little people, especially the fat little blacksmith!" she said and they laughed. She then noticed a carving of a beautiful gypsy girl.

"This one is so beautiful Quasi!" she said.

"Oh, that's Esmeralda! She's my best friend." He said as he got closer to Marie.

"She must be very beautiful! Who is the man next to her?"

"Oh that's Phoebus. Her fiancé and my very good friend. He is Captain of the Guard here in Paris." He said as he picked up some of the townspeople that were knocked down.

"Ohh I see." She said. "And I will meet them later on, right?" she asked.

"Hopefully, I'm sure we'll run into them." He said. "Are you ready to go?" he asked as he offered his arm.

"Yes!" she said as she wrapped her arm around his.

Quasimodo showed her all the streets around the cathedral and took her to some of the shops. He took her to a few gardens and they ate a very nice restaurant. He took her by the Seine River and walked over the bridge that went over it. Finally, he took her to where the gypsies usually performed at, hoping he would find Esmeralda. He eventually spotted her near the town square.

"There she is!" he said.

"Who? Esmeralda?" Marie asked.

"Yep! She's over there. The one with the tambourine and her goat." He said as he pointed.

"Oh I saw her yesterday performing. She's very beautiful." she said as she watched Esmeralda dance.

"Come on, I'll introduce you." Quasimodo said and took her nearer to Esmeralda. They watched the rest of Esmeralda's dance and Esmeralda came down to greet Quasimodo.

"Bonjour Quasi, what brings you here?" she asked.

"Esmeralda, I would like for you to meet a new friend of mine. This is Marie. Marie this is Esmeralda!" he said.

"It's wonderful to meet you Esmeralda!" Marie said as she shook Esmeralda's hand.

"Oh the pleasure is all mine! Have you been in Paris long?" Esmeralda asked.

"I arrived here a couple of days ago with my mother and father." Marie replied.

"She is the daughter of the Duke and Duchess." Quasimodo said.

"Are you really?" Esmeralda asked.

"I'm afraid I'm guilty of that." Marie said and smiled.

"Wow! I'm surprised that you are even allowed to be out here." Esmeralda said.

"I managed to pull some strings."Marie said and grinned.

"So how did you two meet?" asked Esmeralda

"Well, it's quite amusing but..." Quasimodo said and told Esmeralda all of what happened yesterday, except the part about Jean Frollo showing up.

"Hah! That is very amusing! Yet, quite cute!" Esmeralda said and smiled at Marie.

"So where's Phoebus at?" Quasimodo asked.

"I'm sure he'll be here later. Right now, I think he is meeting with the king to discuss several issues."

"Really? That's where my father went today." Marie said.

"Oh I'm not surprised. I think all the public officials are meeting with the king today... including Jean Frollo.

"Ugh! I can not stand him." Marie said.

"I don't think we're too thrilled of him either around here." Esmeralda said.

"Yeah, why is that?" she asked.

"It's a long story that I'll explain later Marie." Quasimodo said.

"Meanwhile, Marie and I are walking around the city and you are welcomed to join us Esmeralda." Quasimodo said.

"Actually I have stuff to look at for our wedding. But I am going to have dinner with Phoebus and I'm sure you two could come!" Esmeralda asked.  
"Sounds great! Is that ok Marie?" Quasimodo asked.

"I think it's alright, I just have to be back home by nightfall." Marie said.

"Well we're eating around 5:30 so you should be fine." Esmeralda said.

"Yeah that's fine." Marie said.

"I'll see you then! Oh Marie, it was so wonderful to meet you. Any friend of Quasimodo's is a friend of mine!" Esmeralda said while taking Marie's hand. Quasimodo smiled as the two women shook each  
other's hand.

"Same to you Esmeralda! I'm looking forward to seeing you later on!" Marie said.

"Me too! Well you two have fun!" she said as she started to leave.

"We will! See ya!" Quasimodo said and Esmeralda turned to leave.

Quasimodo and Marie headed towards the cathedral and Marie spoke and said, "She seems to be very nice Quasi. Have y'all been friends long?" she asked.

"Not too long really. She was actually the first real friend I made here." Quasimodo said and looked down. Marie could sense he felt something more to Esmeralda rather than just a friend.

"I'm not trying to be too bold, but are or were you in love with her." she asked. Quasimodo hestitated to say but sighed and said,  
"It's really hard to not love your first love I guess. I know she's engaged and all and I am so happy for her. But I guess I do feel a little jealous but I'm pretty much over her. I treasure our friendship so much." He said and smiled at Marie.

Marie smiled back and said, "I bet it is really hard to lose your first love. I guess I wouldn't know really." She said.

"You mean you never were in love?" Quasimodo asked.

"Nope!" she said.

"But I don't understand. You're so beautiful and I bet suitors would come to you from miles away just to win your hand." He said.

"They do actually but I haven't liked any one of them." Marie said.

"I'm very surprised." Quasimodo said.

"I can't help to be picky about it, but I don't think I want a cocky, spoiled man who thinks too highly of himself. I want a man who is truly wonderful and caring and thinks of others before himself." She said and sighed.

"Marie I don't blame you and you deserve that kind of man." Quasimodo said as he smiled at Marie.

"I'm glad somebody understands for once." Marie said.

Meanwhile, the king, Phoebus, Jean Frollo, the Baron and few of the public officials were meeting in the king's castle. They all sat down and started their meeting.

"Phoebus, before we begin our meeting, I must commend you of your hard work you have shown me and to Paris." The king said.

"Why thank you your majesty, I'm just so grateful that you gave me my position back after everything that happened." Phoebus said.

"Ahh, my pleasure." The king said. "Also, I'd like to introduce here my favorite cousin, who is also the Duke of France and our new Minister of Justice, Judge Jean Frollo." The king said. The rest of the men clapped for their welcome.

"It truly is a pleasure to be here in Paris!" the Duke said.

"It truly is." Said Jean and the rose from his seat. "I would like to something as well. I must apologize for the pain my brother has caused here. As I explained before, he really was a good hearted soul, it's just that many have led him down the wrong path. He didn't deserve to die the way he did. I just hope to honor his memory by really cleaning up the streets of Paris from crime."

"Bravo! Now then, let's get on to business shall we? Is there anything that needs to be discussed?" the king asked.

"Phoebus? Anything?"

"Well your majesty. Crime is very little here in Paris and there's nothing I can say..."

"Crime? Are you blind? What about those...Gypsies?" Frollo asked.

"What about them?" the Duke asked.

"Many of them have reported to be stealing and rampaging and worst of all witch craft!"

"Really? I've been on the streets here for about three months and the Gypsies have not been a problem at all." Phoebus said.

"I'm telling you, I have seen the evil of Gypsies all over France. Maybe not here in Paris, and I must believe it has to be the same here. I have noticed a little of it in the past few days I've been here." Frollo said

"Well it's not only Gypsies, there are other people outside their race that commit these crimes as well. We just can't assume the Gypsies are the only ones that are doing this." Phoebus said.

"Phoebus, I am in a higher rank than you. And I expect that you do not question my authority." Frollo said.

"But..." Phoebus tried to finish his sentence.

"Now, now. Let's be civilized about this shall we? Now the Gypsies have had a bad history, so it is easy to point the finger at them. But Phoebus is right, it's not just them. We must enforce these laws of stealing and vandalism here in Paris. I expect that you and Jean to work together and have more guards posted everywhere in the city so we can keep an eye on these things. But as for the Gypsies, I am concerned about them a little as well, so pay attention to them closely. Not the way Claude handled it but in a more civilized manner." the king said. Frollo clenched his fist after the way the king talked about his brother so crossly.

"Is that understood?" the king asked.

"Yes your highness." Jean and Phoebus said together.

"Very good. Now lets move on shall we?" the king said. Frollo and Phoebus never looked at each other through out the rest of the meeting.

Quasimodo and Marie spent the rest of the afternoon looking in shops. They went into a small boutique that sold various items. They looked at many nice things, including one that caught Marie's eye. "Oh my, this is lovely!" Marie said.

"What's that?" Quasimodo asked as he walked over to her.

"It's a locket!" she said as she pointed to the heart shaped necklace. "You open it up and you can have something engraved or put a picture in it." She said. "Isn't it lovely how the silver shines?" she asked.

"Oh its so beautiful Marie." Quasimodo said. "I bet you could afford it."

"Well yeah, but it's meant for a special occasion really. Some guy should give it to a lucky girl." She said and continued to look atother things. Quasimodo took one more look at the silver locket and followed Marie.

After looking around Paris all day, Quasimodo and Marie both agreed it was time to go back and rest before dinner. They went back to the cathedral and Marie and Quasimodo talked about their wonderful day until it was time to go to Phoebus's house. They went on down and headed straight to the house.

Quasimodo knocked on the door and Phoebus answered it. "Hey Quasi, Esmeralda told me you and a friend were coming!" Phoebus said. "And you must be her?" Phoebus asked as he looked at Marie.

"I am. My name is Marie." She said.

"And I'm Phoebus. It's a pleasure to meet you your ladyship. I met your father earlier today at the meeting. He's a fine man."

"Why thank you!" Marie said.

"Oh come in, come in!" Phoebus said and he and Quasi and Marie went inside. Esmeralda was already inside the house pouring the drinks and they all greeted each other and then sat down to eat. They ate a hearty meal and talked for a while and then Marie asked,

"So Phoebus, how did the meeting go?" Marie asked.

"It went ok, besides several issues came up, particularly with Jean and his problems with the Gypsies."

"What!" Quasimodo said.

"Are you serious Phoebus?" Esmeralda asked.

"Yep, apparently Jean is like his brother. He's already talking about arrests on account of stealing and several charges."

"But it's not like all Gypsies do that! Many other people in Paris are guilty of the same crimes. Why pick on my people?" Esmeralda asked.

"I don't know darling. It just burns me on how Jean was sitting there one minute, literally apologizing about what his brother did,claiming he was led byfalse judgements, and thenmakes accusations on the Gypsies!"

"What did his brother do?" Marie asked.

"He arrested all the Gypsies nearly 3 months ago. He rampaged their hideout and put them all in prison. They got free but I think Jean is here to take care of unfinished business left by his brother." Phoebus said.

Marie then noticed the time. "Oh goodness! I really must be going!" Marie said and quickly got up.

"Oh thank you so much for feeding me and letting me in your home Phoebus."

"It's my pleasure Lady Marie." Phoebus said as he kissed her hand. "You are always welcomed here."

"I appreciate that so much."

"Marie, do you want me to walk you home." Quasimodo asked.

"Oh no Quasi, you stay here. My house isn't too far away." She said and then went over to hug him. "Thank you so much for showing me Paris today and just...everything!" she said. Quasimodo hugged her back.

"You are so welcome Marie."

"I'll hopefully see you tommorow, if not tommorow then really soon. It was such a pleasure meeting you Esmeralda and Phoebus."

"You too Marie. We really hope to see more of you." Esmeralda said.

Marie then looked at Quasi and said, "I think you will." and winked at Quasi.

"Well I better hurry! Good bye!" and Marie ran out the door.

"So what do you think?" Quasimodo asked.

"She isvery sweet and polite Quasi. I like her a lot." Esmeralda said.

"Me too Quasi, you really found quite a gal there." Phoebus said as he hit his shoulder.

"Yeah, she's...amazing." Quasimodo said as he watched her out the window. Esmeralda and Phoebus smiled at each other. They both could tell he was smitten by her and were very happy for him.


	6. Ch 6

**Heello peeps! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, especially Primrose and SunRise19. You gals rock! Oh guys, the rating may go up a notch later on, it depends on what I wanna do but I may keep it the way it is. Ok anyways here's Ch. 6, let's see how this go! Please R/R!**

* * *

Quasimodo was cleaning out the vespers in the late morning when Marie showed up to see him. Marie was not able to see him for three days since he last saw her and was so relieved that she showed up to see him.

"Hi Quasimodo!" Marie said as she approached him from behind. Quasimodo spun around to see her as soon as he heard her voice.

"Oh Marie! I was so worried about you!" he said as he went over to hug Marie.

"Oh I have been sick the past three days. I had a terrible cold and my parents refused to let me go out!" she said and laughed.

"Well I don't blame them! I'm glad you got some rest." Quasimodo said as he and Marie sat down.

"Yeah I guess it was nice but I honestly missed going out. And I especially missed you." she said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, you are so sweet Quasi. I am so thankful that I have met you." she said as she touched his hand. Quasimodo blushed and put his hand in hers.

"I'm glad that I met you as well Marie." he said and tightly squeezed her hand. Marie smiled and felt chills down her spine when he held her hand like that.

"Quasi?"

"Yes Marie?"

"Will you please tell me about Jean Frollo and his brother?" she asked.

Quasimodo took a deep breath and said, "Alright, I'll tell you everything from the beginning."

Quasimodo started from the beginning and told her about his mother and how Frollo tired to kill him before the Archdeacon stopped him. He found out all about that shortly after Frollo's death from the Archdeacon himself  
since Frollo never told him the truth. He told her about how he left thecathedral, how he met Esmeralda and Phoebus, the Festival of Fools and how Frollo tried to burn the city to look for Esmeralda. He told her about all the lies Frollo told him and how he was treated cruelly by Frollo. He told her everything.

"So, after I broke my chains, I swung down to save Esmeralda from the stake and then Frollo and his guards attacked the cathedral and all the Gypsies broke loose and fought against the guards to stop them." Quasimodo said.

"I can't believe it!" Marie said.

"And then I thought Esmeralda had died from suffocating when she breathed in the smoke. Then Frollo came behind me and tried to kill me, but I fought him back before he got the chance. It was my first time that I really got to stand aganist him. And then a miracle happened!" he said.

"What's that?" Marie asked.

"Esmeralda came back to life. It was if God gave her a second chance to live! Frollo of course tried to kill her so I took her out to the side of the cathedral and Frollo found us and swung his sword at us. He knocked me offthe edgeand Esmeralda held on to me and then Frollo plummeted to his death. And then I fell, but thank heaven that Phoebus was there to catch  
me."

"Yeah" Marie said.

"So, that's what basically happened. The Gypsies were free from all charges, Esmeralda and Phoebus are in love, and as for me. I have freedom. But I'm afraid for all of that will change since his brother is now here."

"He told my father a very different story about Frollo's death. He seems to be just like his brother." she said.

"I'm not the least bit surprised." Quasimodo said.

"Oh Quasi, I never realized how much of a hero you really are. And you know something? We have something in common."

"What's that?" he asked.

"We both crave for adventure and freedom. We both know what it's like to be...trapped." she said.

"We really do, don't we?" he asked and smiled.

"Yeah." she whispered. Marie started to really feel something for the first time since she's been with Quasimodo. She felt that no other man is as understanding and kind as he. He had a beautiful spirit inside of him that no one could possibly understand. She began to feel, love.

Marie held his hand tightly and said, "Thank you so much for sharing your story with me."

"Your welcome. It felt really good to talk about it." he said. He looked into her brown eyes and noticed how beautiful she was. She wore a yellowdress that was tied with blue ribbon at the waist and wore a blue ribbon in  
her pony tail. She was so beautiful.

"Do you wanna go somewhere with me?" he asked.

"Where?" she asked.

"I'm going to a Gypsy gathering in the square this evening. You may think it's kind of silly since you're used to royal balls, but there will be dancing. I would be honored if you would go with me?" he asked.

"Oh that sounds like so much fun! But the thing is I'm supposed to be back by the evening." she said.

"Oh I forgot! I'm sorry I totally understand!" Quasimodo said.

"Well, I can go back and ask. My parents might say yes!" Marie said.

"Are you sure Marie?" he asked.

"Yes of course! Just let me go back and ask and if I can go, I'll meet you there!" she said and stood up.

"Ok! Well I'll let you go back and ask!" Quasimodo said and stood up as well.

"Thanks darling. Hopefully I will see you tonight." she said and with that, she bent down to kiss his cheek and turned around to leave down the ladder. Quasimodo couldn't speak to say good bye. He touched his cheek where she kissed him.

"Wow!" he whispered.

"Please Mama? Papa? Just for one evening?" Marie pleaded.

"Oh I don't know muffin." the Duke said "A party in the square?"

"Please, it'll be so much fun!" Marie said.

"But there's tasteless dancing and music!" the Duchess said.

"Oh Mama! I want to go sooo badly! I'll do anything!" Marie said.

"Anything?" the Duke asked.

"Yes!" Marie said.

"Well, if we let you go, would you mind if we have another ball so that we can find you a husband?" the Duke suggested.

"Oh Papa! I hate those stupid balls." Marie said.

"Well if you don't like that idea, then..."

"Ok ok! Fine! It's a deal." Marie said.

"Excellent! Now you can go tonight." the Duke said.

"Oh thank you soooo much Mama, Papa!" Marie said and hugged them both.

"But you must be back by midnight, not a second more!" the Duchess said.

"I will Mama, I promise." Marie said and ran upstairs. She jumped around the room in excitement. She jumped on her bed and laid there and hugged a pillow.

'I can't wait to see him tonight! Quasi and I will have the best time ever!' Marie thought. But then she sat up and came to a realization.

'Am I really in love with him?' she thought to herself. She thought about it for awhile and realized how happy he made her feel, how he gave her chills whenever he touched her. How he was so sweet and sensitive and funny. And then she thought about how beautiful his eyes were. She loved seeing his big blue eyes and how they sparkled. She loved the sound of his  
voice.

She hugged her pillow close and softly said, "I really am in love with him."

She walked around her room and thought about how much she cared for Quasimodo. He had shown her a new world that she never thought existed. He had given her life and happiness whenever she was around him. She wondered if he felt the same for her. She walked around the house thinking about him and wandered out in the garden. She sat on the bench thinking if he loved her back. She softly started to sing...

"I peer through windows.  
Watch life go by.  
Dream of tomorrow and wonder why?

The past is holding me,  
keeping life at bay.  
I wander lost in yesterday.  
Wanting to fly!  
But scared to try.

But if someone like you, found someone like me.  
Then suddenly,  
Nothing would ever be the same.

My heart would take wing  
And I'd feel so alive!  
If someone like you  
found me!

So many secrets  
I long to share.  
All I have needed  
Is someone there...

To help me see a world,  
I've never seen before.  
A love to open every door!  
To set me free.  
So I can soar!

For if someone like you,  
Found someone like me.  
Then suddenly,  
nothing would ever be the same!

There'd be a new way to live.  
A new life to love.  
If someone like you  
found me!

Oh, if someone like you,  
found someone like me.  
Then suddenly,  
nothing would ever be the same!

My heart would take wing  
and I'd feel so alive!  
If someone like you,  
loved me!  
Loved me.  
Loved me.

She stood there and smiled and looked towards the cathedral. She then went back inside to get ready for that night.

**Yay that's all for now! I'll update as soon as I can. Oh that song is "Someone Like You" from Jekyll and Hyde! Such a great show! Ok I hoped yaliked it and I promise more exciting things will happen, especially in the next chapter! I must get to bed now, but please review and tell me if ya like it! Yay!**


	7. Ch 7

**Heeeey guys! This is Ch. 7 of the story! Just a reminder, I am using the same fireplace scene and the wholedancing in the rain thingfrom HOND 2 but with my own interepretation from it. I couldn't relaly think of anything else to do so...deal with it. lol jk!Let's see what happens next for Quasimodo andMarie. Please R/R, and thank you for everyone who has so far!**

* * *

Quasimodo was carefully combing his hair for the party that night. He was so excited and couldn't wait for it any longer. Esmeralda and Phoebus were going to be there and hopefully Marie. He went over to his carving table and lifted up the handkerchief where Marie's carving was hidden under. He held the little carving in his hands.

It was probably the most beautiful person he had carved. He sat her next to the carving of himself and stared at both of them for a moment. At first he was happily imagining of he and Marie together, but then something had hit him. He realized how it was impossible that she could ever love him.

'She's the beautiful daughter of the duke, and I am just an ugly bell ringer! How is it possible that she could ever love me?' he thought to himself. He then put the carving of Marie back underneath the handkerchief behind the bell tower.

'I don't even blame her for not showing up tonight.' he also thought. He sighed and went back to the mirror. He started to comb his hair but then looked at himself again in the mirror. He thought about what he would like if he were handsome. Would Marie probably consider him then? He thought it was just hopeless. A tear came to his eye and he brushed it away and put the comb down and started to leave the bell tower. His gargoyle friends yelled to him from above, "Have fun Quasi!"

"Hah! Thanks guys I will!" Quasimodo yelled back.

"And don't worry, she'll be there!" Hugo said and then Laverne elbowed him.

"You'll only upset him more!" she whispered.

"It's ok. I doubt she will be there but she might. I'll see you guys later!" Quasimodo said and waved at his friends. He went down the ladder, out the door and was gone.

Esmeralda was helping her Gypsy friends getting ready for the dance that night when Phoebus rode up.

"I'm sorry darling that I'm late." he said. He got off Achilles and kissed her.

"Oh now I'll have to forgive ya!" she said and laughed. "What were you doing?" she asked.

"Oh that no account...I mean our DEAR new Minister had me working over time tonight. He wanted to make sure the streets were pretty clear of predators and such before I got here. Oh and by the way, I'm here because Frollo wants me to "keep an eye on all of you." Just to let ya know." he said in a playful matter.

"Oh dear, what are you gonna do arrest us all for exotic dancing and corrupting Paris and cause mayhem? I guess I don't blame him!" she said and they both laughed together.

"But Esmeralda, all kidding aside. I don't know what Jean isreally upto but if he is doing anything unjustly to you or any of your people, I'll leave the army, you know that right?" he asked as he took her hands.

"I know darling." she said and kissed him. "I am worried though."

"I am too. But I won't let him jeopardize our wedding ceremony or us in general. You can bet on that!" he said and they embraced lovingly.

Quasimodo came up from behind them and smiled. He actually feltvery happy for both of them for the first time. He wasn't jealous anymore.He did a little cough and his friends immediately turned around.

"Oh Quasi! I'm so glad you came!" Esmeralda said and hugged him.

"Yeah, we're glad you made it buddy!" Phoebus said.

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world!" Quasimodo cried. "I think this will be fun!"

"I'm sure it will be. I just hope it doesn't rain. It looks so cloudy tonight." Esmeralda said as she looked up at the sky.

"Hopefully it won't." Phoebus said.

"So, did you ask Marie if she could come?" Esmeralda asked.

"I did and she said possibly. But I doubt it." Quasimodo said.

"Why do you think that?" Phoebus asked.

"Well her parents are very strict and also, I just don't think she would like this kind of gathering since she's royal and all." Quasimodo said.

"Oh I doubt that. Marie is very different from everyone I've met who are from royal families. I like her a lot Quasi, you need to hang on to her." Phoebus said.

"Do you really like Marie, Quasi?" Esmeralda asked.

"I...I think..." he could barely admit it. "I think I am in love with her." Quasimodo said softly. Esmeralda and Phoebus looked at each other and smiled.

"We are so happy for you Quasi. She is so perfect for you. But you need to tell her how you feel." Esmeralda said.

"Oh how can I? She couldn't possibly love me. I'm so beneath her." Quasimodo said and looked down. "She deserves the best."

Esmeralda bent down to him, lifted his chin up to her and said, "You are the best Quasimodo. No one is as wonderful nor kind as you." she said softly. Those words brought tears to Quasimodo's eyes and then suddenly,  
the music started to play.

"Well, I guess we better start dancing! May I?" Phoebus offered his hand to Esmeralda's and she took it.

"We'll be right back Quasi!" Esmeralda said and started to dance.

"Oh no, you two have fun. I'll be here...watching I guess." Quasimodo said and he watched as everyone danced. He smiled and clapped with the music. He laughed as he watched his dearest friends dance. They continued to play  
the song and then stopped, Clopin, the king of the Gypsies, hopped on the stage where the band was and announced,

"Greetings Madames et Monsieurs! I welcome you to our big party we always have the week after Easter Sunday! There will be food, wine, wonderful music by our wonderful band, so I suggest you dance your hearts out  
tonight! Also, it has been three months since our liberation from the tyranny of "you know who" so that is something to really celebrate tonight! Alright carry on and have fun!" he shouted and everyone cheered and clapped. He hopped off the stage and noticed Quasimodo and walked over to him.

"Hello dear friend!" Clopin said.

"Hi Clopin, it is so good to see you. I haven't see you in a while!" Quasimodo said.

"I know! I was in Germany actually for the past two weeks performing and arrived back yesterday. It is certainly good to be back!"

"It certainly is!" Quasimodo said.

"And it is certainly good that you are here Quasimodo. I couldn't be more happier for you about your life right now. We all are so proud of you."

"Thank you so much. I wouldn't have this wonderful life right now if it wasn't for all of you." Quasimodo said.

"And you know you are always welcomed among the Gypsies. You saved us all and you are blood." Clopin said as he patted his back.

"Thanks, I really appreciate that!" Quasimodo said.

"Well I have things to do, but it was so good to talk with you my dear friend." Clopin said.

"You too. Take care Clopin!" Quasimodo said and Clopin walked off to talk with the other townspeople. Quasimodo continued watching the dancing but was looking around for Marie but couldn't see her anywhere. He knew she  
wouldn't come but he was fine with it and understood. Then Esmeralda came to him and asked, "May I have the honor of this dance Quasi?" Phoebus went beside him and smiled.

"She's all yours for this one." Phoebus said.

"You sure?" Quasimodo asked. Phoebus nodded and Esmeralda pulled Quasimodo out to dance. A lively tune was playing and Quasimodo were hand in hand, dancing lively and laughing and having fun. Esmeralda said, "You are  
actually a very good dancer Quasi."

"Oh really? I guess I get it from my parents." he said and laughed. He then slightly smiled and sighed.

"I'm sorry Quasi that she isn't here. I'm sure she had a reason."

"Yeah I'm sure." He said. They continued to dance and then suddenly, a tap came to Quasi's shoulder and a voice from behind him asked, "May I cut in?" Quasimodo turned around and there was Marie. She stood there and smiled. She was wearing a light green dress and her hair was pulled back in a green bow. She was stunning. Quasimodo smiled and was so  
happy he couldn't speak.

"I...I...I.."

"Of course you can! He's all yours." Esmeralda said and then put

Quasimodo's hands in Marie's hands. She looked over at Quasimodo and winked and then left them. Quasimodo and Marie stood there for a moment and looked at each other.

"I..I can't believe you are here!" Quasimodo said.

"I can't believe I am either. My parents actually said yes!" Marie said.

"Really? I am so happy!" Quasimodo said.

"Yeah..of course I have a favor to return to them...but I'm here!" she said and giggled.

"Well shall we dance?" he asked.

"Well I'm not very good, but I would love to more than anything." she said and Quasimodo rolled his eyes and said, "I'm sure you are perfect." Marie sighed and smiled.

Quasimodo pulled her close and they danced happily. Marie picked up the steps slow at first because she looked at her feet. But Quasimodo lifted her chin up so she wouldn't look down and looking into his eyes got her motivated. She was learning the steps quickly and got used to it. The second song was a little faster and Marie started to get the hang of it then. She and Quasimodo danced and twirled. They were having the best time, then suddenly rain began to pour down. Everyone ran underneath the roofs of buildings but then they noticed that Quasimodo and Marie were  
still dancing. They were laughing and enjoying the rain as they were dancing lively.

Esmeralda noticed how much fun they were having so she dragged Phoebus out and danced next Quasimodo and Marie. And slowly, people were coming out and began dancing again too. The band kicked back up and everyone was dancing and having a good time. But lightning was striking above and everyone started to run home. Quasimodo asked, "Do you  
wanna go back to the bell tower?"

"Oh yes please!" Marie said and they ran off to the bell tower. They were laughing as they ran and then went inside and they got quiet because there was an Evening Mass taking place. They quietly went upstairs to the bell tower and Quasimodo began chasing Marie. Marie yelped and laughed and ran up away from Quasimodo, and she yelled "You'll never catch me!"

"Oh yeah?" he said playfully and he chased her all the way up to the bell tower. He finally grabbed Marie's waist and lifted her high in the air. Marie was screaming and laughing. He twirled her around and then fell backwards. She fell on top of him and both were laughing hysterically.

The laughing died when they noticed the position they were in. They both blushed and smiled and Marie got off of him and helped Quasi up.

"Heh, that was so much fun!" she said.

"I know. Here let me get you a blanket and start a fire." he took her up another level and gave her a towel and led her to his bed room

"Here, you can dry up in here." he said and Marie went inside.

"Thank you!" she said.

"Your welcome." he said and then went to go put on a dry dark blue, tunic and then immediately started a fire. He laid out some blankets and Hugo came from behind,

"Ooh a fire. How romantic!" he said.

"Oh, we're both wet from the rain and..." Quasimodo said.

"Yeah yeah. Sure!" Hugo said and Quasimodo rolled his eyes and put more wood in the fire.

"The party looked likea splendid affair Quasi!" said Victor.

"It was!" Quasi replied.

"We told you Marie would show up!" Laverne said.

"Shhh! She'll hear you." Quasimodo whispered.

"Quasi, are you talking to someone in there?" Marie yelled from the other room.

"Oh no! Just talking to myself!" he said. He realized how dumb that was to say and slapped himself on his forehead.

"Listen you guys clear ok?" Quasimodo whispered.

"Oh sorry! Good luck Quasi!" Laverne whispered and winked and then they froze.

Marie came out from the other room. She only had an undergarment dress on and was carrying her wet clothes.

"Please pardon me for just wearing this, I am so embarrassed!" she said.

"Why? It looks nice, it's just a white sleeveless dress"

"It's actually my undergarment Quasi!" she said and laughed.

"Ohhh, well shows what I know! Hey I didn't even notice so it's ok!" he said and laughed. Marie laughed as well,

"Here I'll lay these by the fire and here take this blanket and get warm!" he said and handed her the blanket. Marie smiled and sat next to the fire as Quasi laid her dress out. He then got some wine and poured two glasses  
and gave one to Marie and sat down by her.

"Oh thank you!" Marie said and sipped her wine.

"Your welcome!" he said.

"Oh Quasi, I actually had the best time ever!"

"Yeah me too! It was great!"

"It was so wonderful!" she said softly and then stared at the fire. They were silent for a while and then Marie noticed how Quasi was staring at her from the corner of her eye. She glanced over and Quasimodo looked down.

"Oh sorry." he said.

"For what?"

"Staring, I can't help it I guess."

"Really? Why?" she asked.

"Because...you are so beautiful." he said softly. Marie was stunned.

"Oh Quasi! No! I am not!" she said.

"Please don't ever say that again!" Quasi said as he turned to face her.

"But Quasi..."

"You are just the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. In fact, beautiful is not even enough to describe you. Inside and outside...you're like an angel. You're just amazing all around. Any man would give up everything for you. I can't let you say that you are not beautiful You can't win that argument over me Marie." Quasimodo stopped and looked down. "I'm sorry if that was too bold, I just can't help how I feel."

"Oh Quasi, no...no one has ever said anything like that before. I...I am so touched." she said softly and took his hand. "I am completely amazed by you Quasi. You are probably the most...amazing man I know, and the most understanding, sweetest most kindest man. No one can possibly be like you...And because of that...I'm in love with you." she hesitated to say.

Quasimodo's eyes grew very wide and he could barely breathe. "What did you say?" he whispered.

"I'm in love with you Quasimodo. I guess I have been since I first met you. You showed me kindness and helped me when you barely knew me. And everyday I see you, you have brought me more joy and happiness. You make  
me so happy." she said as she rubbed his hand. Quasimodo couldn't believe he was hearing this.

"It was so hard for me to say that. But it's the truth Quasi and I must know how you feel about me." she asked softly. Quasimodo looked into her eyes and took a deep breath and said,

"I am so in love with you Marie. More than you could possibly know."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, ever since I laid eyes on you. Of course you were unconscious at the time. But you were so beautiful and when I got to know you more, I fell more in love with you every minute."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" she asked.

"Because I was afraid you would laugh. I mean look at me!" he said.

"I am Quasimodo. And I see the most beautiful man in the world." she said and smiled.

"Beautiful? I am so ugly. And you are just breath taking and you are wealthy and can have any man you want. I'm just a bellringer! It could never..."

Marie quickly leaned forward to kiss him hard before he could finish. Quasimodo eyes widened and then he closed them as he felt the kiss on his lips. Her lips were so soft and sweet. She pulled back and whispered while looking into his eyes,  
"I don't want another man Quasimodo. I want you." she said and smiled.

Quasimodo touched his lips. He always thought he would never know what a kiss would feel like. He smiled and Marie smiled back and they leaned forward to kiss again. The kiss wasmore passionate and deeper than the one before. Marie touched his face while Quasimodo wrapped his arms around her waist as the kiss deepened. It seemed to have lasted for ages. They finally pulled back and Marie rested her forehead on his and closed her eyes and Marie made a  
slight moan.

"This is so right Quasi." she whispered. He smiled. This was the happiest thing to have ever happened for Quasimodo. He wished for so long for someone to love him and it has finally happened. He found the most perfect girl and blocked off everything else in the world. It was just the two of them in his world. He gently kissed her back and then got up.

"Where you going?" Marie asked and giggled.

"I have something for you." he said.

He went to get the carving of Marie off the table and brought it over to her.

"Is this me?" she asked.

"Yep! I made it for you. I wanted to show you how beautiful you are to me."

Marie ran her hands all over the figurine. It was probably the most beautiful gift she had ever received. She started to cry. She looked up at him and smiled as she wept.

"Oh Marie!" he said softly and bent down to kiss her. They wrapped  
their arms tightly around each other.Marie wrapped her arms around his neck whileQuasimodo had her arms around her waist.Marie pulled back and laid her head on his shoulders. She softly spoke,

"I love it so much. You are so wonderful Quasimodo."

"So are you Marie. This is the happiest day of my life." he said.  
"Mine too." they took their hands in each others. Quasimodo brushed her wet, brown hair and softly started to sing...

Quasimodo:  
I have dreamed that your arms are lovely,  
I have dreamed what a joy you'll be.  
I have dreamed every word you whisper. When you're close, Close to me.  
How you look in the glow of evening I have dreamed and enjoyed the view.  
In these dreams I've loved you so That by now I think I know  
What it's like to be loved by you  
I will love being loved by you.

(He takes her hand and leads her outside to the ledge. The rain has stopped and the moon and stars are out by now.)

Marie:  
Alone and awake I've looked at the stars,  
The same that smile on you;  
And time and again I've thought all the things  
That you were thinking too.  
I have dreamed that your arms are lovely,  
I have dreamed what a joy you'll be.  
I have dreamed every word you whisper.  
When you're close, Close to me.  
How you look in the glow of evening I have dreamed and enjoyed the view.  
In these dreams I've loved you so  
That by now I think I know-

Both: What it's like to be loved by you- I will love being loved by you.

They shared a passionate kiss as soon as they sung the last words. It was so perfect. They were in love and they felt like nothing could stop them. They pulled away and both looked lovingly at each other. Then Marie  
snapped and said,

"OhGod! It's almost midnight! I must hurry back." she said and ran inside to put her dress on. Quasimodo ran after to her and she was trying to put on her dress. He went to help her put it on.

"I'm sorry for keeping you late." Quasi said as he helped her with her dress.

"No! Please. I am glad you did." she said softly. She turned to face him.

"Thank you so much. Tonight was perfect. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked.

"I can't wait." Quasimodo said softly and they kissed and held each other close. Marie pulled back and grabbed her figurine.

"Goodnight my darling." Marie said.

"Goodnight, my love." Quasimodo said lovingly. They took one more look and then Marie climbed down the ladders and went downstairs.

Quasimodo leaped up in the air and cried "YES!"

He danced and jumped all over the place and then, he went outside to the ledge where they were. He could see Marie from where he was and watched as she went into the streets. After she was out of his sight, he stood there and watched Paris from above. There was no one outside except for the same couple who he sees on the bridge almost every week. He smiled and looked up to the sky and said to God, "Thank you for answering my prayer."

He sighed and then went inside to sleep. He laid down on his cot and blew his candle. It took a long for sleep to come and when it finally came, he dreamt of Marie all night long..

**Yay that's all for now! Oh the song was "I Have Dreamed" from _The King andI_ btw. I'll have the next chapter up soon! Thanks and please review!**


	8. Ch 8

**Hey guys. Yeah I do understand that it's been what 5 months and I feel like a royal jerk and I am so sorry for not updating sooner. Let's just say that the internet can suck, from my internet being down most of the summer and when I finally get back to college, there were problems here as well. Hopefully everything seems to be fine now. Anyways, here is chapter 8 and please r/r!**

* * *

The next morning, Marie woke up to sound of Notre Dame. It was Sunday morning and the Morning Mass began at sunrise. Marie got out of her bed and walked to her balcony to hear the bell rings. She felt that Quasimodo was ringing those bells directly to her. She sighed and rested her elbows on the balcony as the sun rose in the east. She couldn't stop thinking about last night when she and Quasimodo both shared their first kiss. After last night, she knew that Quasimodo was her true love. 

As the bells began to die down, Marie sat on the edge of the balcony. She began to think about how ironic it was of her to think that she was going to be miserable during her stay in Paris and how it's been turning out to be the most wonderful place in the world. She also noticed how much she had changed during the past few days. As the sun rose and shined her face and a cool wind blew in her face, she softly began to sing.

("A Change in Me" from _Beauty and the Beast_)

There's been a change in me, a kind of moving on,

Though what I used to be I still depend upon.

For now I realize that good can come from bad.

That may not make me wise but oh, it makes me glad.

And I,

I never thought I'd leave behind my childhood dreams, but I don't mind,

For now I love the world I see.

No change of heart, a change in me.

For in my dark despair I slowly understood.

My perfect world out there had disappeared for good.

But in its place I feel a truer life begin.

And it's so good and real,

It must come from within. And I,

I never thought I leave behind my childhood dreams

But I don't mind. I'm where and who I want to be.

No change of heart, and change in me.

No change of heart, and change in me.

A few hours later, Marie got dressed. Her parents were in the dining area and heard her coming down the stairs as she began to hum I Have Dreamed. She ran in the dining room and hugged to her mother and then her father. But as soon as she finished hugging her father, her heart stopped. Sitting right next to her father was no one other than Jean. A sickening feeling came to her stomach. He gave her a grin that made her feel so uncomfortable.

"Good morning my darling. You seem to be in a cheery mood." Her father said. Marie smiled back. She was very quiet as she noticed how Jean was staring at her.

"Well, aren't you going to greet Minister Frollo?" her father asked.

Marie snapped out of it. "Oh please forgive me. How do you do Minister Frollo?"

Jean grabbed her hand and said, "Just wonderful now." He said softly as he kissed her hand. Marie tried her very best to keep a smile on her face as he pressed his cold hard lips on her soft hand. She went and sat next to her mother.

"So Marie, your father tells me you go into the city often?" Jean asked immediately taking a sip of wine.

"Oh yes." Marie replied

"And?" Jean asked.

"Well, it's a lovely city. Lots of entertainment and friendly people." Marie said

"Such a big city for a girl like you to walk all by yourself." He said

"I can take care of myself just fine." Marie said sharply.

"Marie mind your manners!" her father said.

"Yes father." She said and immediately began to eat her baguette.

"Marie, we're just very concerned of your safety. There are so many people out in the city that can harm you if they knew who you were." Her mother said. "We would feel better if you had a male escort, such as Jean to take you around."

"I don't need an escort mother! I am fine!" Marie said.

"Either you go out escorted or not go out at all!" the Duke said.

Marie glared and slammed her fork down. "It's not fair! I deserve to have a little bit of freedom. I like going out to the city by myself! You just can't do this to me!" Her father replied, "It's not that we don't care about you dear, we have just been concerned about your safety with all your late night returns. It's come to our attention that you need someone to be there with you and..."

"Why can't I be by myself! I don't need anyone to take care of me! These visits to Paris have been fine and wonderful on my own, I just can't let you do this!" Marie pleaded. Softly she asked, "Please father?"

"It's something I am compelled to do my darling." He said. Marie knew she wasn't going to win the argument. She sat back in her chair and sighed.

"Jean has kindly offered to escort you everywhere and if he agrees to do so, he may let you go off on your own time when he does his own personal duties. But he'll make sure that you get to the city and back home each day safe and sound. How is that?" her father asked. Marie had never been so angry before but on the other hand, she was glad to hear her father say that she may have some time alone. That way she could still see Quasimodo on her own. She began to feel that this wasn't going to be so bad. She grinned a little and nodded her head and then ate more of her breakfast.

"Marie, we are also planning to have a ball in two nights. Jean has asked me if he could escort you." Her father said.

"Father, why couldn't Jean ask me himself instead of getting permission from you." She said as she glared at Jean.

"I would love it if you would join me Marie." Jean asked.

"He'll just escort you there my dear, but that does not mean you have to stay with him the whole night. You can meet other bachelors at the ball. But we would really like it if you find a suitable husband then and hopefully we can announce it." Her father said.

Marie thought about it and realized that she could invite Quasimodo. It would be wonderful if she could introduce him to her parents and possibly confess their love for each other then. But there could be a possibility that her parents may not like her being with him, for he is a commoner as well as a deformed man. But if her parents really loved her, they could accept him for who he is. She'll have to ask him today about it. She thought about it for a moment and agreed to let Jean just escort her, again, this time to the ball. After breakfast, she went upstairs leaving her father, mother and Jean downstairs.

"My lord, I feel that I am in love with your daughter and want her for my bride." Jean said.

"Well that's very kind Minister Frollo, but I'm afraid we can't force it on her. We are doing our best..."

"You actually can force it on her, you have the right to do so as a Duke and Duchess."

"We don't want to..." the Duchess try to speak..

"If we are officially betrothed, then you can. I promise that I'll really good to her. I think that in the best interest of her that you should really consider me."

"But what if she doesn't like it?" the Duke asked.

"By all due respect, she'll grow to accept it. I think she'll learn to love me as well. You must think about her future." Jean said.

"You're absolutely right Jean, perhaps you could talk to her about it today?" the Duke asked.

"If I have time I will." Jean said. "But I must survey the city as much as possible today. Those Gypsy vermin are behaving abominably."

"What do you mean?" the Duchess asked.

"Reports of stolen goods have been all over the city. I have to clean these streets of those people at once." Frollo said.

"By all means Minister Frollo, do what you must to keep the city safe." The Duke said.

"I will, it's what my brother would have wanted." Frollo said.

By noon, Marie and Frollo rode off in his carriage into the city. Marie kept quiet as Frollo made ugly remarks to each Gypsy dancer he saw. "Miserable Gypsies! They corrupt or city and lives!" he said or something to that extent to each one they passed. It annoyed Marie greatly.

Frollo asked, "Marie have you thought about your future much?" he asked.

"I think about it all the time monsieur." She replied.

"Do you? How so?"

"I just do, I can picture my own future you know. Not all things are planned out for me." She said.

"Hmmm, you are very headstrong. I like that in a girl." He said as he put his hand on her lap. She began to feel sick to her stomach.

"Have you thought about marriage some my dear?" he asked.

"Not really." She said.

"A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be single too long." He said.

"I'm just waiting for the right man." She said.

"He may be closer than you think." Frollo said.

Not regarding to him, she replied, "You maybe right about that." She said as she looked out to see Notre Dame.

"I guess the point I am trying to make Marie is that..."

"Look can we just not talk about this right now? I am sure you have duties to attend to. May I please go off by myself for a while?" she asked.

Frollo replied, "Very well, meet me here at the square in a hour."

"Fine." Said Marie.

They stopped the carriage and Marie opened the door to step out. Frollo stopped her and put his cold hand on her shoulder and said, "I would like to continue this conversation later my dear." He whispered in her ear. She quickly broke free from his grasp and stormed off. She never felt so repulsed in her life. She waited till Frollo was out of sight and immediately headed towards the cathedral.

Quasimodo was polishing the bells. He was also humming I Have Dreamed, as he polished and polished each bell very carefully. The gargoyles noticed how different he seemed that day.

"He is acting very odd." Victor said.

"That's because he's in love Victor! Look at his eyes, they havea glow in them." Laverne said.

Hugo looked down more and replied, "They look the same ole eyes to me." He said.

Victor and Laverne rolled their eyes and continued to help polish the bells from above. Suddenly, Quasimodo heard a door open and heard the most beautiful sound in the world.

"Quasimodo?" Marie called.

"Marie! Hang on!" Quasimodo called back. He swung down quickly from rope to rope to each hanging piece of wood. Finally, he did an impressive back flip and landed on his feet in front of Marie.

"Were you trying to impress me Quasi?" she asked.

"You bet!" the bellringer replied.

"It worked." Marie said and Quasimodo pulled her close for a kiss. It was very deep and passionate. It lasted for a good minute and immediately after came a huge embrace.

"It's so good to see you here Marie." Quasimodo whispered in Marie's ear.

Marie closed her eyes, feeling so safe in his strong warm arms.

She stepped back and brushed his cheek. "I missed you so much Quasi." She said.

"Really? After one night?" he asked. Marie giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Am I pathetic or what?" she replied. Quasimodo laughed.

"No seriously, this morning was awful." Marie said.

"What do you mean?" Quasimodo asked as they both climbed up the ladder to the main floor.

"My parents are forcing me to be escorted into the city now by none other than Frollo." Marie said.

"Why?" Quasimodo asked as helped her coming up.

"Because they are overbearing. When I have a little fun they try to take it away. I think they want me to get close to Frollo as much as possible too. They have wanted me to marry him for so long."

"You're not are you?" Quasimodo asked.

"They can't make me. But it's still annoying how much they try. And what's worse is that they are forcing me to go the ball with him as well."

"The ball?" Quasimodo asked.

"Well, there's a ball in a couple of nights. It's mainly for me to try to and find a husband." Marie said.

"Oh." Quasimodo said with disappointment in his tone.

"Oh Quasi, I mainly came here to ask you to be there." She said as she brushed his cheek.

"Really? You want me to actually be there?"

"Of course Quasimodo." Marie said as she put his hand in hers. "I wouldn't have any fun without you there." She said.

"But is it ok? I mean, I'm not a wealthy man or authority figure."

"I'm the daughter of the Duchess I can invite whoever I want." Marie said and she bent down to give him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Marie I..." Quasimodo tried to say how he really truly felt but chickened out. "I ...adore you." He said.

"Oh..well, I adore you too darling." She said but felt disappointed inside. They went and sat down outside on the ledge.

"So if you are escorted by Frollo to Paris, how did you get here by yourself?" Quasi asked.

"He's too busy with his duties; he can't be with me all the time." Marie said and smiled. Quasimodo wrapped his arm around her shoulder and Marie rested her hand on his shoulder as they watched the city of Paris below.

"I had a great time with you last night Quasi." Marie said.

"I did too." Quasimodo said.

"I wish I didn't have to leave so soon, I love being with you." Said Marie.

"Why do you have to leave soon?"

"Jean told me to meet him out there in an hour." She said.

"I don't trust that man at all Marie. If he wants you I don't like you being alone with him."

Marie sat up and said, "Quasi I'll be fine, I am actually kind of tired of people thinking I can't take care of myself." She said coldly.

"Marie you know I don't mean anything by that. I'm so sorry." He said.

"No...no I'm sorry Quasi, I've been having a bad day and I don't mean to take it out on you." Marie said.

"I know darling." He said and they held each other for so long. Marie kissed his neck making Quasi shudder. He pulled back and cupped her chin in his hand. "It's just that you mean the world to me Marie, and the thought with you being with another man hurts."

"I don't want to be with another man either Quasi. And I'll do whatever I can to make sure I don't. That's why I want you to come to the ball. I want to show everyone who my true love is." Marie said.

"What if your parents object Marie?" he said.

"So what if they do, they can't stop me from loving you." She said.

"You really love me Marie?"

"More than anything."

"I love you too." They shared a passionate, romantic kiss that sent chills up their spines. Their love felt more stronger than ever at that point and both knew that there was nothing that could stand between them. After their kiss, they held each other and suddenly Marie realized she needed to get back.

"Oh Quasi I really have to go, Jean will be back soon."

"Here let me carry you down." Quasi said as he picked her up.

"Quasi I don't think..ahhh!" she couldn't finish as he jumped down to the gargoyles below and swung to each one by one. He leaped down to the flying buttresses and slide down into the water. He climbed down and Marie grew to having fun from being frightened. When he got down to the lowest statue. "Show off" Marie said in a kidding way. Quasimodo smiled and kissed her. "I love you." he said

"I love you too darling." Marie replied.

"When can I see you again?"

"If I can sneak out, sometime tonight probably." She said.

"Ok, but be careful." he said.

"Don't worry I will." She gave him a quick kiss andQuasimodo helped her down to the ground and slowly they let each other's hands go. Marie walked towards the square, she quickly looked back to see Quasimodo one more time and headed off.

Quasimodo climbed up back to his bell tower and watched Marie as he got higher as she headed towards the square. He was going to watch her until Jean came. But then Quasimodo heard a noise above from the inside of the belltower. Figuring it was the gargoyles making a mess, he quickly went to go see what they were doing.

Meanwhile, as Marie got near the center, she noticed Jean's carriage there with Jean standing outside it with his hands folded and was glaring. She knew that he saw her leave from the bell tower.

* * *

**That's all for now, please r/r and I will put the next one soon hopefully.**


	9. Chapter 9

**:ducks from tomatoes: Ok ok! I'm sorry for not updating in….well 7 months. I am alive and well and I am ready to start writing again. Hopefully I'll have this story finished before summer is over and start working on its sequel! I have so many ideas, I am so glad to back! I've missed you all! I have also edited all my past chapters to make them easier to read and corrected all grammatical errors. Well from what I saw anyway. If I missed some, oh well. Anyways, this is chapter 9! Enjoy and please R/R!**

* * *

Marie stood there as Jean walked towards her. He had a grin on his face that made Marie cringe from fear. He walked towards her with his hands intertwined on his stomach.

"Paid another visit to the cathedral now have we?" he said.

"So what if I did?" said Marie.

"And the bellringer kindly offered to climb you down. How romantic." He said as he got closer to her.

"You saw that?" she asked.

"Didn't miss a single moment my dear. Especially that kiss." He said softly. Marie didn't know what to do. She finally got caught and handled it the best she could.

"Well…so what if you did see that. It doesn't matter and it's really none of your concern."

"Ah but it is." He said as he touched her hair. She slapped his hand off.

"Don't you dare touch me! I have no feelings for you Jean and I never will. Yes, I love Quasimodo and I don't care that you know, I'm not afraid of you."

"You should be Marie, because I can tell your parents everything I saw." He said as started to circle around her.

"Go ahead, I don't care." Marie said.

"Oh but you should care."

"Why?" Marie was getting tired of his game.

"Because if I told your parents about it, they would be so angry that you were seeing him, they would have to throw him in the dungeon. There's no way that they would ever let you see an ugly monster like him."

"He's no monster! He's more human than you'll ever be." Marie said. Jean laughed and softly said. "I highly doubt that my dear. And you know perfectly well your parents would never accept a ridiculous thing like this."

"What do you want Jean?"

"Why don't we talk about this in the carriage darling?" he asked as he opened the door for her. Marie stood there and she was ready to run off but then realized that as much as she hated this man, he did have the power to hurt Quasimodo. He obviously had something against him after what Quasimodo told her about his brother. She realized that she had no option but to go with him, for Quasimodo's sake. Reluctantly, she stepped into the carriage. The coachmen took them outside the Palace of Justice. Marie looked outside to look at the huge castle-like structure and Jean put his hand on her shoulder and played with her hair.

"You beauty is enticing my lady." He said. Marie didn't know what to do. For once she was afraid of him. She sighed and softly spoke,

"What do you want Jean?"

"My dear, I am man who likes to bargain and that is exactly what I like to do with you."

"How so?" Marie said.

"I will not harm a single hair on that hunchback's head. I will not tell a single soul, not even your parents about your silly love affair with him. Because one word from me and the hunchback is off to the gallows."

"And for you in return?" she was afraid to ask. Jean laughed and said.

"Why you my dear. Your hand in marriage." He said while taking her hand. Marie's heart stopped from those words and her hand quickly left his.

"Never Jean! I'll never marry you!" Marie shouted. She started to leave the carriage until Jean said,

"If you don't marry me, your little hunchback will be executed. This is your choice Marie, either you marry me or Quasimodo will die because of you." He said. Marie was frozen, she had no idea what to do. Her heart was telling her to say no, but she couldn't. If Quasimodo died it would be all her fault. The thought of him being dead gave her such pain. She rested her head on the carriage door. She sighed and softly spoke,

"Please don't make me do this Jean, I love Quasimodo."

"The choice is yours Marie." Jean said. He watched her and thought how clever he was. He finally got her wrapped around his finger and he knew that she can't free herself from this situation. There was no other choice

Marie's heart was ripping apart. She never felt so angry and upset in all her life. This is why she hated this life. She hated being told what to do. She was a slave in her own world and she felt that she woulld never have freedom. When she was with Quasimodo, she finally had all hopes of freedom. But by that point, she had lost all hope. She knew that now she'll never be free. Finally she looked over at Jean, with eyes full of tears and full of pain and softly said,

"I'll marry you."

"You have made a wise decision my sweet. You must.."

"But promise me that you'll let me see him one last time tonight...alone" She said.

"Fine, you can see him to break it off. But you must not tell him or anyone about this, am I clear?" he asked. Marie was angrier than ever and all that anger was ready to be burst out of her like a raging volcano. She swallowed her anger and said

"Transparently."

"Good, now let me take you back home." He yelled to the coachmen to take them back to the house. The carriage was nothing but silent. Jean sat there triumphantly while Marie buried her face in her hands.

Later that evening, Marie snuck out of the house just as her parents went to bed. She quickly walked to the cathedral and stood there at the steps. She stopped and took a deep breath. She was so nervous about this meeting more than anything. She was going to break his heart with no real explanation as why this had to happen. She would have given anything to tell him what was going on and how Jean is forcing her to do this but she couldn't. He could end up rescuing her somehow and if he was caught, Jean would make up a pathetic lie that Quasimodo kidnapped Marie before and it would be all over for him. If anything happened to Quasimodo she would never forgive herself. Finally she opened the huge front doors and stepped inside the sanctuary. She looked up at a statue of the Virgin Mary and baby Jesus.

She softly prayed, "Please give me strength God. I need to know if I am doing the right thing. I want to follow my heart but I can't. Please…..be with Quasimodo. Let him know that I love him. I don't know what to do, please be with me. Most of all be with him. Amen." Marie bowed her head and gave the sign of the cross. She slowly began to make her way up the stairs to the bell tower.

Quasimodo heard someone coming and quickly looked to see Marie coming up. He smiled and said "Hello darling."

"Hello Quasimodo." She said as she climbed the ladder up to him. He held out his hand for her and helped her get to the top.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't come." He said.

"I almost couldn't but I am here now…and there's something I need to tell you."

"Oh of course, but first let me show you something. Wait right there" He said and quickly turned around.

"No Quasi…" but she couldn't get to him in time for him to listen. He came back with something in his hand. It was a brown cloth wrapped around with a white string.

"I bought you something in the market today." He said as he handed the present to her.

"Oh Quasimodo….you really shouldn't…"

"No Marie, I insist please open it."

Marie wanted to protest but she knew how stubborn Quasimodo was. She sighed and gave a slight smile and opened it up. As she unraveled the cloth, the first thing she noticed was a bright shine. Then she discovered what was in it. A silver heart-shaped locket with a cross on the front.

"Oh Quasi…it's so beautiful." She whispered.

"It's the same one you saw the other day in the market. I wanted to get it for you as a token of my love for you." He said as he took her hand.

"But how did you manage to buy it?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it. I just want you to have it…because I love you with all my heart Marie." He said as he took her chin and pulled her in for a kiss. Marie savored his sweet lips for as long as she could and had to break away quickly.

"Quasimodo….I can't accept this." She said

"Don't be silly Marie of course you…"

No Quasi! I really can't accept this I'm sorry!" she said angrily as she handed the locket back to him. She walked across the room facing the other way. Quasimodo stood there as he looked at the locket, he was shocked and confused.

"Marie? What's going on." He asked. Marie closed her eyes, took a deep breath and turned to face Quasimodo. The look in his eyes of confusion and sadness made it more difficult for her say what she had to say.

"Quasi….we can't see each other anymore." She hesitated as she said those God forsaken words. She realized that the best way to end this is lie. She had to lie that she didn't love him. It was the only way.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I mean that this relationship cannot go on any further Quasi, we were foolish to even think that this could have lasted. You're a common bell ringer and I am the daughter of the Duke. My family would never accept this. It's just best that we ended it now and forever." She said as she headed towards the ladder but Quasimodo got in her way.

"You're lying Marie." He said

"Why would I lie about something like this?' she asked.

"I have no idea why you would Marie but I know you are. I can see it in your eyes."

"I am not lying Quasimodo now will you please let me go!" she cried as she tried to free her hands from his. His strength prevented it.

"Marie don't do this.."

"FOR GOD"S SAKES LET ME GO!" she yelled. Quasimodo saw pain in her eyes. He felt his own heart aching. He knew there was something wrong but there was no use. He knew that he couldn't get her to tell him. He finally let her go. He pulled back and they stood and stared at each other for a moment. Finally he softly spoke.

"You can't be serious about this Marie. After everything you said to me yesterday and the night before you want to end this?" he said as he got closer to her.

"Quasi." Marie said softly. "We had our fun, but it has to end…"

"It can't end this way Marie! You said you loved me!" shouted Quasimodo. He was full of so much anger and hurt, he felt like his soul was dying from every single word she was saying.

"I thought I did…." She softly said and with hesitation, she finally said, "But I don't. I'm so sorry Quasimodo"

And that did it. Quasimodo's heart was ripped in two. This woman that he loved, the one who restored all faith and hope into his heart just destroyed him. He couldn't believe and didn't know what else to say. He hesitantly let go of her hands and stepped aside for her to leave. Marie bowed her head to hide her pain and descended down the ladder.

As she was about to leave through the door, she looked back to see that Quasimodo was gone. She stood there for a minute and realized what she had done. She destroyed him. She thought that not doing this would destroy him but at that point realized that she even destroyed him this way too. Possibly even more than death. She wanted to go back and make amends and almost went back up the ladder. She reached for it and then forced herself to stop. She couldn't and there was no turning back now. If she told Quasimodo about the bargain, Jean would find out or if Quasimodo would try to rescue her, he would know that Marie told Quasimodo and would capture him and execute him. She stepped back and descended down the stairs.

As she was walking down, she could hear Quasimodo's sobs echo down the stairway. Those echoes would haunt her forever. She finally made it out of the cathedral and ran as fast as she could back to home. But she didn't get any further than her own garden in the backyard. She dropped to her knees by the fountain and cried and cried. "What have I done!" she asked herself as she sobbed. She buried her face and couldn't leave that spot for hours. She cried until she couldn't cry anymore. She just sat there, thinking about many things. How much she hated her life at that point and wished for death. That way she would be free. She sighed and finally stood up and went back inside and up to her bedroom. She layed on her bed for the rest of the night but couldn't sleep a wink. She felt she could never sleep again. All she could think about was Quasimodo's face and the sound of his cries haunted her.

'I destroyed the man I love.' she thought and cried until morning came.

**I know it's depressing. I really had tears while writing this, it was so hard. Let me know what you think, I promise I will update soon. R/R**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10! Yay! That's all I'll say I guess...enjoy!**

Quasimodo couldn't sleep or eat the following day. He felt like he had no spirit left within him. All of his hopes and dreams of a happy life were completely gone. He was confused and lost. Even his joy of ringing the bells couldn't make him happy, which made his ringing not as good as usual. After ringing the morning mass he went out to the ledge of the bell tower and sat there all morning. All he could think of was all the good times he and Marie shared and realized that those moments were the happiest ones he ever had. He was certain that he could never have those again. But the question that stirred in his brain was 'Why? Why does it have to be this way.'

Hugo, Victor and Laverne came up to him. Laverne said, "How are you feeling Quasi?"

"Miserable." Quasimodo softly replied.

"We know you had a horrible night Quasimodo, and we are here for you as your faithful guardians." Said Victor.

"I'm afraid there's nothing you can really do." Quasimodo said as he got down from the ledge and headed back inside. The gargoyles followed behind him.

Hugo said, "Well, I really don't think there was something right last night. I think Marie was hiding something Quasi, if you can just…"

"What's done is done! She doesn't love me and that's that. She's out of my life forever and I have to accept it."

"Quasi, you almost gave up a fight before which would have cost you everything you have today. You succeeded before because you followed your own heart instead of following someone's orders. Don't let yourself be defeated. You know there wasn't something right about Marie last night. We insist that you get out there and find out what's wrong." Laverne said. Quasimodo took a moment after what she said and sighed. She was right. But this situation to him was different. He felt like there was nothing he could do.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do. Marie was all I ever hoped for in a future. But she's right, we're from two different worlds. Not to mention I am way out of her league. She deserves someone who's handsome. Someone who can give her everything she wants. I can't compete with that. I don't see the point in me worrying about this anymore."

Quasimodo walked off leaving his friends and went to his living quarters. He just needed to be alone to think about what he said, but all he could think of is what they said. He realized that they were right. He wouldn't rest until he could talk to Marie one more time and see exactly what the problem was. He looked at his miniature city and held his carving of Marie. He made another copy for himself after giving his original to her. He gently put it back down. 'I can't survive without her. I have to go to her.' It wasn't the smart thing, but it was the right thing to do.

* * *

Marie sat in the garden all morning by herself also thinking about last night. She couldn't help but feel how wrong she was. Quasimodo was hurting and blamed it on herself. Her wedding was tomorrow night, but it felt like her death was approaching. Her parents have been busy all morning making the arrangements. Her mother bursted through the garden doors with full of excitement. 

"Oh my darling this wedding is going to be magnificent! Your father and I couldn't believe it when you told us this morning you were engaged to Jean! We're so happy for you my dear. We spoke to Jean this morning and he insisted to have the ceremony right away. Now we already made arrangements at the cathedral to have the ceremony there and of course we will have the reception here, I just had Raoul head down to the bakery to make some orders and…."

"We're having the ceremony at Notre Dame mother?" Marie asked.

"Why yes, it will be perfect there! It's so beautiful and very fitting for a wedding."

"I know…it's just that I don't feel comfortable having the wedding there."

"Why not dear?" her mother asked. Marie didn't know what to say so she had to give in.

"Never mind, I guess we'll have it there."

"Good. Anyways, I have a seamstress coming by shortly to fit you in a gown. She said actually made one recently that may fit you perfectly. Oh this is going to be so exciting! My little girl is getting married! Oh I never thought I see the day." Marie's mother laughed as she headed back inside.

Marie felt sick to her stomach. Now they are having the wedding at the cathedral. This would hurt Quasimodo even more if he found out she was having her wedding in his home. Worst of all, he has no idea she was getting married to Jean. She didn't think the wedding was so soon.

Marie headed back inside, but only in time to see Jean arriving. He gave her his creepy, cynical smile and said, "Bonjour my bride. How are you feeling today?"

"I've been better."

"Oh you shouldn't say that dear. I won't stand for a grumpy wife." He came up to her and tried to kiss her but Marie turned her head.

"Darling you shouldn't be so cold. If you're going to be my wife you must learn to be love me."

"I never will Jean, you ruined my life." She turned her back towards him.

"You say that now but you'll see. I'll make a fine husband. I'm sure you'll be a fine wife as well." He got closer to her behind her and smelled her hair and brushed his hand down her side. "You are very stunning my dear, if only you didn't talk so much…" Marie felt so angry at that point she turned around and slapped him. Her eyes were ice cold to him. Jean's eyes did the same and he pulled his hand back to hit her. Marie didn't move or winced. Jean stopped and said, "Aren't you afraid?" Marie didn't say anything. Her eyes spoke a million things. She was filled with anger and resentment. He laughed and said, "Good…for once you are silent." He then got closer to her again and brushed his hand down her arm. Marie grew tenser by the moment. He said softly, "You skin is so soft and so smooth. I can almost taste it right now. I can hardly wait for tomorrow night, so I can finally have all of you….soul and flesh." He snickered as Marie grew even more disgusted. She wanted to hit again very badly. It was a shame her parents were upstairs otherwise she would be screaming and raging at the top of her lungs. All she could do was stay quiet.

Finally her parents came down and embraced Jean and Marie. "We are both very happy for you two." The Duke cried. "I'm sure you are both very happy."

"Oh we are aren't we Marie?" Jean asked. Marie said nothing and walked away and went upstairs to her room.

"What's the matter with her?" the Duke asked.

"I think she's full of emotions and jitters right now. She probably wanted some time alone." Jean replied.

"Maybe so but the seamstress should be here any minute now." The Duchess said.

* * *

Later near sundown, Quasimodo went to the square after he left the cathedral. He looked around until he could find Phoebus who just happened to be in the square watching Esmeralda dancing. As soon as he came out of the cathedral he could see Phoebus on his horse heading towards the cathedral. He must have been happening to come over to see Quasi. Quasimodo could tell there was trouble written on Phoebus' face. Finally Phoebus came up to him and asked, "Quasi have you heard?" 

"Heard what?"

"That Marie is getting married."

"What! To whom?"

"To Jean Frollo." Quasimodo couldn't believe it.

"What! There's no way. She hates him."

"That's what I thought too but it's all true Quasi. They are to be wed here at the cathedral tomorrow."

"I don't understand it at all."

"It doesn't sound right to me at all Quasi." Finally a realization came to Quasimodo.

"Well maybe it does make sense. He's powerful and rich. And that's why she didn't want to be with me so she chose him instead."

"You know that's not true..."

"She said that all to me last night. And today I realized that maybe there was something wrong but now everything is all clear. She really doesn't love me. She loves Jean." He slowly backed away.

"Quasi what if we investigate I'm sure we can find…"

"No Phoebus. I just want to live the life I have left the best I can. Thank you for telling me everything, you are a true friend." Quasi said as he opened the doors up to the cathedral. He walked up the stairs back up to his bell towers. What was sad was now turned to anger. He was so angry at himself for the most part. He hated that he ever fell in love in the first place. He felt like a fool. But it was all over. Marie is getting what she wanted and all he could care for was her happiness.

Quasimodo climbed up to his home but as he climbed up to the top of the ladder, several hands grabbed at him. Several soldiers surrounded him and tried to rope hime down. He tried to fight back but it was no use. He was struck down to the floor and was tied up and gagged. He kept fighting until finally, he was struck down.

Several minutes later, Quasimodo regained his consciousness. Everything around him was so blurry. He could see a tall, dark figure before him. It took him a while to figure out who it was, but it was Jean Frollo. Quasi tried to speak but realized he was gagged.

"I'm sorry what was that you said?" Jean asked and laughed.

"Well you might be wondering why we I did this to you. For many reasons. Lets start with the first one….my brother. You are under arrest for his murder."

Quasimodo shook his head and tried to say "No I didn't." But Jean kept speaking.

"Don't deny it you ugly twit. I will have my revenge for what you have done to my brother. I have been waiting to capture you since the first day I arrived here in Paris. I will show you the pain I had to suffer because of you Quasimodo. My brother did not deserve to die the way he did. You will be sent off to the gallows tomorow night after my wedding."

Quasimodo tried to lunge at him but he couldn't. Instead a guard stuck the rear end of a spear into his stomach which brought Quasimodo back down. Jean laughed and said, "You really are an ugly fool Quasimodo. Just as my brother always said the first day he took you in. He took you and raised you and that's how you repay him! By killing him off? You don't deserve to live. Take him to the Palace of Justice." The guards picked him up and Jean then said, "Oh and one more thing. Did you really think Marie could ever love a ugly monster likeyou? You must be a real fool to have thought that. Well guess what. She's with me now. You're nothing to her. While you're hanging in the gallows, I'll be making fiery, passionate love to her on our wedding night. I thought I'd go ahead and arrest you before the wedding so you wouldn't interrupt anything. I can sleep a bit easier tonight knowing you're locked up. Take him away men." Jean followed behind his men as they carried off Quasimodo to the Palace of Justice. Everything kept getting worse and worse for Quasimodo. Now he knew it was really over at that point. He was going to die tomorrow night for a crime he didn't commit. They threw him in the barred carriage and Quasimodo sat there in silence. He wanted to cry but couldn't. He was too upset to cry.

They arrived at the Palace and the soldiers dragged him to the dungeons. It was cold and dark. The only light he had was the moonlight shining through the bars. They locked him up in chains and was bounded to the wall. He laid there all night and never slept. 'It's going to be all over tomorrow.'

* * *

Marie looked at herself in the mirror with her new wedding gown. It was beautiful, probably the most beautiful dress she ever had. But she wondered why she didn't feel beautiful in it. She kept looking out at the window and thought to herself, 'I really hoped he would come and take me away from this place tonight.' But she knew he wouldn't. He probably didn't want to see her again. She sat on her window seat stared out at the moon that shined all over Paris. She sighed and thought, 'It's going to be all over tommorow.' 

**I'll be honest, I'm not too proud of this chapter but I swear things will get better. I did have a bit of writers block at this point. This was the best I could do. Thoughts and suggestions please and I will try and update when I can. Love to all!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Um...I suck at life! Haha. I'm in the middle of a writer's block and college has been draining my life. Little time to do anything. I really hope to finish this soon. So please bear with me. R/R please!**

Marie stood in her room in her new wedding dress that she just tried on. But after doing so, she stood there for several minutes into the mirror. She stared into the reflection of her own eyes. As if she was trying to read her own soul. _What do you think you're doing Marie? Why do you have to follow orders? _Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. That next day, she would be married to an evil, cruel man. And she would probably never see her dear Quasimodo again. He probably didn't want to see her. But Marie didn't blame him. She wish he could know that she was only doing this for his own safety. It was the only way.

Suddenly Marie's mother walked in and her mother glowed with happiness when she saw her in the wedding gown. She smiled and said, "You look absolutely stunning Marie." She stood behind her and looked into the mirror with her.

"I don't feel stunning Mother."

"Oh darling, why would you say something like that? You're going to be the most beautiful bride. And you're going to marry a wonderful man who seems to care for you deeply and he'll take real good care of you. You should be so happy."

"Yeah...happy." Marie said softly.

"That wasn't very convincing."

Marie didn't know what to say. Something inside was telling her to spill it all. But she was so afraid. She was afraid of telling anyone how Jean was forcing her to marry him to keep Quasimodo from harm. But she felt like she had to say how she felt, but not entirely.

"I'm sorry Mother. I really want you to be proud of me. Really, I do. But in all honesty, I just don't see how I can possibly be happy with Jean."

"What do you mean?" her mother asked as she sat on Marie's bed.

This seemed to get harder and harder for Marie. "Well, I just don't seem to connect with Jean. There's something really dark about him. I see cold and darkness in his eyes. When I am near him I become a little afraid to be honest. Like he's going to attack me and rip me or something."

"Well...I guess I have felt the tension you had with him I guess. I guess I never thought about asking you about it."

"Why?"

"I don't know. You're father is so happy that I just forget about how you feel. That is more important and I feel like a fool for never asking. Marie, be honest. Do you not love him at all?"

"I...well...not really. No. Not at all." She managed to say slowly. Her mother sighed and after a moment of silence she asked.

"Is there someone else?"

Marie struggled to say but finally gave in, "Yes."

"I see. And I take it that you love him?"

"Very much so. More than anything."

"I see." Her mother said softly as she began to head towards the door. But before she opened the door she sighed, stayed facing the door and said,

"You know Marie, sometimes in life...you don't have to always follow orders to do the right thing. You have two choices. You can walk down that aisle tomorrow and spend your days with Jean. Or take another path. I know you have the courage to choose what you want to do Marie. And to be honest with you, I wish I have the same courage as you. I've always been afraid to speak my mind and how I felt all my life. I have no idea where you get it from. But I wish I was as brave as you are. And I know you want for me to proud of you Marie...but just so you know...I am and always will be proud of you. Always. And I count on you to choose the right path tomorrow. I'm not telling you what you should choose. But I know that you're heart can tell you." And she opened the door and closed it.

Marie couldn't believe what just happened. Her mother had never opened up to her like that before. Not ever. She couldn't help but smile. She knew her mother was right and for once, told her to do the right thing. She had to go back to Quasi. She didn't know how or why, but she knew she had to go back to him. Maybe he could forgive her and they could run off together where Jean can never find them. As crazy as it sounded to her, she knew she had to try. She missed him so much. She had to go back to him.

She quickly got out of her wedding gown and threw on a blue dress, as well as a cloak. She went out on her balcony and ran down the stairs that descended from the balcony. She climbed up the tree and climbed over the wall into the streets of Paris.

**I hope to update this a lot sooner than last time! Please keep reviewing and keep checking. I apologize for not updating as often as I promised. It's been so busy...this college thing. Hehe! Take care everyone and I hope to have this finished soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yay…..school is over! Time to freakin update! Woo hoo! I'm ready for this to be done, as I'm sure you are. But seriously, what really kept me going to write this story is because of the few wonderful reviews I have received recently. You guys are really motivating me to finish this. I would still finish this story anyway, review or no review. But it's nice to feel appreciated so I thank you so so much. Anyways, I really hope you like what I have here! Enjoy!**

* * *

Marie hurried as fast as she could to Notre Dame that night. Her heart pounded as she fled faster. Finally she reached the main door to the cathedral and opened it. She closed it softly as she heard the sound of the priests chanting and didn't want to disturb them. She then quickly ascended up the stairs to the bell tower and as she reached the top, she opened the door. She then climbed up on the ladder to Quasimodo's living quarters and began to call for him.

"Quasi? It's me... Marie!" But heard no answer.

"Quasi? Please answer…I know you're angry with me, but I have to explain…please? Quasi?"

She searched all around for himbut couldn't find him in anywhere. She then wondered if he was up on the rooftop. She headed towards the ladder that led up to it. Meanwhile, the gargoyles watched her as they hid behind a bell. When she was out of sight, they began to speak.

"That poor girl. She must be really sorry for what she did to our Quasi." Said Laverne.

"I had a feeling that she would come back." Said Victor.

"But she obviously has no idea where Quasi is. I say we come out of the open and tell her what happened to him." Hugo boldly said.

"You mean…..break our cover?" asked Victor.

"Well…yeah…"

"Hugo, we haven't talked to anyone besides Quasi." Laverne replied. "She may freak out…I mean it's not every day gargoyles talk to humans."

"And it goes against the rules." Victor replied.

"What rules? Who said we can't talk to anyone we want?" Hugo asked.

"Urmmm….well…good point for once Hugo," said Victor.

"Listen, she's our pal's gal and we have to do everything we can to help him…right?"

"Well…yes." Said Victor.

"Well then, stop being stiff like a couple of old stones and let's do everything we can to help him. Alright?"

"Alright," said Laverne and Victor. Ironically, they could hear Marie coming back down from the top of the bell tower. She cried out Quasi's name over and over again.

"Quasi…Quasimodo! Please answer me." She walked towards the miniature model of Paris and looked at Quasimodo's own figurine. She picked it up and looked at it. She couldn't believe what she did to him. And now he's probably gone forever because of her. She began to cry and held the figurine towards her chest. Suddenly she heard a voice that sounded like an older lady.

"Please don't cry, Marie. Everything will be fine."

"What! Who's there!" She said as she looked around the tower. She picked up Quasi's carving knife and held it out.

"Eaaaasy toots, we're not going to harm yeh." Another voice cried out from the darkness.

"Her name is not "toots" it's Marie you little pest." Cried another.

"Who are you? And….how do know my name?" she asked curiously.

"We're friends of Quasi, we just happen to live here." Said Laverne.

"Well that's funny…Quasi never mentioned anyone else living here. Besides, I've been here a few times before and I have never seen anyone here besides Quasimodo." Marie said.

"Well…that's because we never wanted him to mention us. You see, we've been guardians of Quasimodo ever since he was a lad, and we've never talked to any…"

"We don't have time for an explanation Victor, we have to help her." Said Laverne.

"Wait, before anyone does anything, I demand that you show yourselves to me." Said Marie.

"Well…I guess we better do it guys." Said Hugo. They agreed and slowly started to hop out from the shadows. Marie was ready with her knife just in case anything happens. But as she began to see what she thought she was seeing as three unusual figures arose from the darkness. When she saw that they were gargoyles she dropped her knife. She couldn't believe it.

"Am I…..dreaming this?" she asked as she stood in awe.

"I'm afraid not." Laverne replied.

"I don't believe it….Gargoyles? Talking gargoyles? It's…impossible! Am I losing my mind here?"

"Listen don't be spreading this around. We don't wanna end up in some kind of traveling freak show." Said Hugo.

"Oh…no..no. I just, can't believe it that's all. It's just that Quasi never mentioned you three and well, obviously I'm shocked."

"He probably wanted to wait, I'm sure he was going to introduce us to you sooner or later. But we can discuss this later."

"Oh yes! Where's Quasi? I have to find him." Marie said as she got to her knees to be head level to the gargoyles.

"I'm afraid he was taken away." Victor said.

"What! By whom?" Marie asked.

"That no good brother of Frollo's and some guards. They captured him earlier today." Said Hugo.

"No…no…he…promised me Quasi wouldn't be hurt." Marie said.

"Why would he promise that?" asked Victor.

"Because I promised him I would marry him as long as he didn't harm Quasimodo." Marie replied.

"Ahha! We knew there was something up when you broke it off with Quasi." Said Hugo.

Laverne elbowed him in the gut and said, "Not now Hugo!"

"My dear, I'm afraid he lied to you. We're truly sorry," Victor said as Laverne took Marie's hand in hers. Marie shook her head in disbelief. She almost gave her life away to an evil man for nothing. And he was breaking his promise to her.

"I have to find him. I have to find him now." Marie said as she got up on her feet.

"I would go and tell Phoebus. He's captain of the guard. I'm sure he could help you." Laverne said.

"Yes…I'll do anything. I just hope I am not too late. Thank you so much. I do appreciate your help."

"Just bring our boy back." Laverne said.

"Don't worry, I will." Marie hurried and descended from the bell tower and headed towards the door to go outside. She ran down the street until she recognized Phoebus' and Esmeralda's house. She knocked on the door loudly and kept knocking until she saw a candle light in the window. She then saw Phoebus' facein the window seeing who was at their door in the middle of the night. He opened the door and asked, "Marie, what are you doing here?"

"I think Quasi is in trouble."

"What do you mean in trouble?" Esmeralda asked as got to the door next to Phoebus.

"I've heard he was captured by Jean's guards and I was wondering if you knew anything about it Phoebus."

"You mean today? I never saw nor heard of him being brought in. I just talked to him earlier today."

"I don't know, but we have to find out. I just know Quasi is in danger." Marie pleaded.

"Phoebus, she may be right." Esmeralda said.

"Alright, let's go." Phoebus said as he went out to fetch his horse.

* * *

**Ok, that's it for now. Now that school is over and it's summer I will definitely have more time to finish this. Please keep reviewing! It really encourages me to keep going. But review or no review, I will finish this story and my goal is this summer. Thanks guys, you are all amazing!**


End file.
